Our Ouran Basket
by JkawaiiNeko
Summary: A so called "never-ending" friendship holds the Fruits Basket gang to the Ouran gang. They know each others secrets. But will their friendship last without the pain we know these people are bound to? x-over
1. Our Favorites Meet

A/N: Well, I decided to write this because well, I'm bored and this has been stuck in my brain for awhile. Plus, I haven't seen enough Ouran and Fruits Basket crossovers. So, enjoy! Oh, and I don't own any of the characters, even though I wish I did.

Honda Tohru couldn't help but smile as she walked through the hallways of the prestigious Ouran Academy. It was indeed bigger than she had guessed a school could be. It was a pleasant turn of events when Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, Haru and herself had been chosen to come to the school for a few weeks as "commoner students." Apparently, someone in Ouran wanted to know if allowing more commoners in the school was a good idea, and it was the Sohma's and Tohru's job to see to it that they got the right perception of commoners. At least that's what the principle of their old school had told them...

It was lunch time and Tohru was allowed to go wherever she wanted to eat. Unfortunately she was having a hard time locating Kyo and Yuki. Somehow they both ended up in different classes than her. Not only that, but Tohru had to go a grade lower than what she was supposed to be in. Instead of going to the second year class, the supervisor of Ouran had demanded that she go to a first year class. Tohru sighed and shook her head. She wouldn't be sad, she promised herself. "That's right! Maybe Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun are already in the lunch room!" With that, the Honda turned on her shiny black heels and made a dash for the lunch room.

After jogging around for a bit she slowed to a stop. 'Wait...where exactly is the lunch room again? Oh, that's right! Maybe it's this way!' Tohru turned another hallway and passed a couple of different classrooms. Ouran was so big, it was no wonder she had lost the lunch room in her search for the others. She stood there, not sure if she should take another turn or just keep heading straight. 'I could get myself even more lost...But I won't give up! I have to find the lunchroom!' she thought determinedly and raised a fist in the air.

**Haruhi**

Fujioka Haruhi was just heading to the lunchroom when she noticed something quite...odd. She would've been in the lunchroom already, if it weren't for her sensei sending her to deliver a couple of papers to another teacher. But now that the task that had been set for her had been completed, all she wanted to do was go eat. But even Haruhi, who normally wouldn't care less if she saw someone else in the hallway, had to stop and pay attention to the girl just a few feet away from her.

'Isn't that the transfer student who just came to class today?' Haruhi wondered. It had to be. No one else had looks like Tohru. Her greenish-blue eyes was mystifying and her long brunette hair made her cute features well...even cuter. Haruhi watched as Tohru looked left and right to her, then took a step forward and took two steps back. Literally, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Um...Honda-san?"

Tohru jumped. When she spotted Haruhi so smiled sweetly and said, "Oh! Hello um...I'm sorry, I guess I didn't get your name in class."

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi," Haruhi introduced herself. "Um...may I ask...what exactly are you doing?"

"Oh," Tohru displayed that sweet, innocent smile again, "I'm just looking for the lunch room. I guess I got a little lost when I was looking for my friends."

"Demo...if you were looking for the lunchroom, why didn't you just ask someone for directions?"

Tohru blushed, "I...I guess I didn't think of that. I'm so silly sometimes," she bonked herself on the head with her knuckles and giggled.

"I can take you to the lunch room Honda-san," Haruhi said and motioned for the other girl to follow her.

"Arigato!" Tohru happily followed Haruhi all the way to the lunchroom. Haruhi marveled at the lunch room and watched after Haruhi as she went to go sit with a group of handsome boys. "They're handsome just like Yuki-kun..." Tohru whispered.

"Honda-san, I was beginning to worry you'd gotten lost."

Tohru turned to the familiar voice. Sohma Yuki stood there before her, with a worried look in his purple eyes. "I did get a little lost," Tohru admitted. "But I got help from Fujioka-kun." Tohru pointed over at the brunette. Then she remembered, "Oh no! I forgot to thank him for his help! I have to thank him soon..."

"Yeah, yeah," Kyo said, grabbing Tohru's wrist and dragging her into the lunch line. "You can do all that after we get some food. I'm starving!"

**Tohru**

Tohru didn't get a chance to thank Haruhi for the rest of the day. She had to take a lot of notes just to keep up with what the they were learning in class. Not only was she determined to convince the Ouran supervisors that commoners were good kids, but she was also determined to prove that commoners were good students too. So she barely even noticed when Haruhi had disappeared from the class when school was over. She rushed out into the hallways, but it was if two people had literally snatched Haruhi up and dragged her off somewhere (hmmm...I wonder who would do such a thing?).

"Excuse me," Tohru tapped another girl lightly on her shoulder. "Do you know where Fujioka Haruhi went?"

"I'm sure he went to the third music room," the girl said, "He's probably getting ready to host! I'm going, so I can take you to him if you want."

"Yes, please," Tohru smiled. She didn't know what the girl meant about Haruhi getting ready to host, but at the moment she didn't really bother on it to much. As long as she got to thank the boy for his kindness, everything would be okay.

The doors to the music room seemed to open like magic, no one had even knocked. Rose petals flew out and a slight breeze rustled through Tohru's locks. 'I wonder how air can come out of a room...'

"Welcome," came six voices. Tohru immediately spotted Haruhi.

"Oh! A new customer!" A blond with violet eyes twirled his way to where Tohru stood. "Hello there my wonderful princess and welcome to my host club. What type do you wish for today? Perhaps you'd like the loli-shota type?" He pointed towards a small boy with blonde hair and honey-brown eyes who smiled and hugged his stuffed bunny closer to him. "The wild-type?" A tall masculine boy with spiky black hair nodded at her. "Or perhaps the little-devil type." The twins grinned slyly and waved at her. Tohru recognized them from class. "The cool type?" A raven-haired boy with classes smiled at nodded at her. "We also have the natural type." Haruhi smiled a bit, she wasn't expecting Tohru to show up at the Host Club. "Or maybe your heart is leading you to the prince type?" Tamaki lifted Tohru's chin up and had her gaze into his violet eyes.

"Well you all look very nice," Tohru said, "But for today I'm just here for Haruhi-kun."

Haruhi was already standing. Somehow...she got the feeling that Tohru would designate her. They walked over to the couch and Haruhi offered Tohru some tea. Tohru happily accepted it. "Is this your first time at something like this?" Haruhi asked, merely to get the conversation flowing.

"Yes, and I'm still not really sure what it is," Tohru laughed.

"The Host Club is simply something to pass time with. It's for girls who just want to hang around a boy...or in the twins case, boys, that they feel they have fun with. Or just conversation. It's all for fun." Haruhi explained.

"That's a great idea!" Tohru said. After sipping her tea she said, "I don't mean to be rude, but I really must be going. I have to cook tonight too," she added, suddenly wondering what exactly it was that she would cook tonight. "I just wanted to thank you for earlier today when you helped me."

"There's no need to thank me," Haruhi said.

"Well I suppose now I must also thank you for the delicious tea and for giving me a nice time too!" Tohru exclaimed. "Arigato Haruhi-kun!"

Haruhi smiled and nodded. There was no getting to this girl. No matter what she said, Tohru always had a reason to thank her. Haruhi didn't even feel that she deserved all the praise she was receiving from the kind girl. Just as Tohru turned to leave, the doors swung open. "Tohru!"

"Oh! Hello Kyo-kun! I was just going to go find you, Yuki-kun too." Tohru said.

"We were looking everywhere for you," Kyo spat out. "It's been like a hour! What the hell is this place anyways?" Kyo was finally starting to observe his surroundings.

"This is the Host Club," Yuki told him. How he knew, only Tamaki and Kyouya knew. For earlier in the day, Tamaki had told Yuki all about the host club. He even went so far as to call Yuki the "Pretty type."

"Shut up! I wasn't asking you!" Kyo fumed.

Whispers were sent passing through the Host Club's customers. "Wow, that must be Sohma-san and Kyo-san! The ones everyone has been talking about!" "He's hot! Just like my friend said!" "So is Kyo-san! They're both pretty cute!"

Kyouya took notice that the girls were beginning to get riled up over the new two "hot" boys. Other than that, he was getting pretty annoyed with Yuki and Kyo's bickering in the middle of club activities. "Excuse me," Kyouya said, cutting off Kyo's next comment. "But it'd be greatly appreciated if you were to take your quarrel outside. We don't tolerate fighting here in the Host Club."

Kyo stared the glasses-wearing boy down, "It's not like anyone asked you to steal Tohru in the first place!"

"No one forced Tohru-san to come here, she came on her own," Kyouya said.

"Yeah that's right!" Tamaki sprung up out of nowhere. "Our princesses are not forced into coming here!" he stated what Kyouya said in other words, which, was actually pretty smart for someone of his intellect status.

"Kyo-kun, he's right," Tohru bowed deeply, "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."

"Honda-san..." Yuki stared at Tohru.

"I didn't mean to make you guys start fighting, and now I'm also ruining the Host Club. And they're really nice people!"

"You aren't ruining the Host Club!" Honey spoke up and went over to hug Tohru. "To-chan would never do that!"

"Honey-san..." Tohru smiled and hugged the senior back.

"Awww!" nearly every fan-girl in the room cooed. "Kawaii!"

**When the Hosting day was Over**

Kyo and Yuki sat in chairs next to each other, which only made them even more irritated. But they had remained quiet for the remainder of the day and when the festivities were over they still hadn't said anything.

"You really don't have to help clean up," Haruhi said for the hundredth time that day.

"I don't mind," Tohru said again. "I sort of feel responsible for some reason."

"Tohru is really like Haruhi, in ways," the twins said and shrugged. "Ne, Tono?"

"Yes! Yes she is!" Tamaki said happily. "They're both so sweet!"

"While I agree I don't see why you're letting her, a customer, help with Haruhi's chores," Kyouya interjected. Just then Kyo sprang up.

"Yeah! Why the hell should Tohru clean up for you?!"

"Because she chose to do so," Yuki said. "So sit down before you break something."

"WHAT," Kyo whipped his whole body around. With that, his arms twisted around too. They hit something, a priceless vase. From the sudden unexpected impact Kyo fell down with it.

"Kyo!" Haruhi didn't care about the vase at the moment. All she thought about was the horrible fall Kyo was about to take. She caught Kyo just as he was about to hit the floor. The vase clashed to the ground, a puff of pink smoke absorbed Kyo and Haruhi.

"Eh-" Haruhi blinked in surprise. The room fell dead silent. Yuki turned paler than his natural skin color already was. An orange cat was in Haruhi's eyes.

Suddenly Tohru broke the silence, "Oh no! Kyo-kun! Haruhi-kun! Are you alright?" she went racing towards them. She inspected Kyo, who was fine, but she found a droplet of blood on Haruhi's cheek. "Haruhi-kun you're bleeding! The glass must've cut you! Quick, someone get a band-aid!"

Tohru looked up wide-eyed to the Host Club members. No one had budged a bit.

"I must be seeing things," Hikaru finally said. "Because I know he just didn't turn into a cat."

"That's right," Kaoru agreed. "This is a dream."

"No it isn't!" Tamaki yelled, ruffling his blond hair. "Someone call the emergency room! He just- just...transformed! He must have some type of new disease called- called Neko disease!"

"Sempai, I'm pretty sure you just made that up," Haruhi said and stood up, still cradling the shocked Kyo in her arms. "And I don't think he has a disease. Am I right?" She looked to Yuki. Finally regaining his composure, Kyo leapt out of Haruhi's arms.

Yuki calmed down and cleared his throat, "You're correct." He went on to tell the entire Host Club of the curse that was cast upon his family.

"Wow!" Honey said, "That's amazing! Isn't it Takashi?"

"Un," Takashi agreed.

"I suppose Hatori-san will have to erase their memories," Tohru asked glumly. "And nobody even knows they know."

"You're right..." Yuki said. "We should tell Hatori."

There was an awkward silence before Yuki said, "Why is Haruhi...in the boys uniform?"

"Eh-" the boys of the Host Club said.

"I did tell you about the _opposite _gender part."

Kyouya sighed as Tamaki told the three people who didn't know about Haruhi's debt, everything from breaking the vase, to Haruhi's makeover to her becoming a host.

"Speaking of vases," Kyouya looked at Kyo. "I do suppose you'll be paying for the one you broke?"

Just then Kyo transformed back into human form...without his clothes. Pandemonium struck throughout the room, with the twins teasing and Tamaki trying to cover Haruhi's "innocent virgin eyes." For the moment, the vase was forgotten. But of course, Kyouya remembered, and he'd get Kyo to pay one way or the other. But there was something else that was even bigger than that at the moment.

Kyo came out of the changing room with his blue Ouran suit back on his body. "So let me get this straight," Yuki was saying. "If we keep Haruhi's secret, then you'll keep ours?"

"Yes," Kyouya said.

"So they're memories wouldn't have to be erased!" Tohru said excitedly. "No one will ever know they know and no one will ever know we know!"

"What're you guys crazy," Kyo asked. "This will never work!"

"Why not?" Practically everyone asked.

"B-because!" Kyo stammered. "You know what? Whatever. You guys do what you want. I'm going home."

"Oh! I have to get dinner ready for you guys and Shigure-san!" Tohru said. "I'm sure he's hungry by now!"

"So you live with them?" the twins asked. When Tohru said she did they grinned evilly. "We knew it was something perverted about Kyo."

"What? Why do I have to be the perverted one," Kyo asked. He was already getting steamed. The twins didn't answer. Instead, they laughed at Kyo's expense. "Hey! Tell me why!" Suddenly Kyo was chasing the twins all around the room.

Tamaki grinned, 'Life with them around will surely have its perks!'

The Shadow King wrote down notes in his notepad. What he was writing...no one will ever find out. But it was sure to be told that he was planning something that involved the Fruits Basket gang.

A/N: Reviews are well appreciated! Criticism too. Oh, and if you happened to be reading my other story Against All Odds then I'm sorry I haven't written on it in a long time. I sorta ran out of inspiration for it. But if you want it continued then be ready to give me some suggestions on it. Also, I'll try my best to keep this story up if you guys really like it and let me know that by reviewing! Love ya, Neko-chan.


	2. A Little Advice from a Honda

"Fujioka, Honda, will you two stay here for a bit?"

"Hai Sensei," Haruhi and Tohru answered. Neither knew why their teacher wanted them to stay in class when everyone else got to go to lunch, but whatever it was the teacher did have quite a nervous expression about it.

The girls thoughts on the situation was different as well. Haruhi thought, 'He's probably going to have us do something weird.' While Tohru thought, 'I hope we didn't do anything wrong. W-what if we did? I can't get in trouble...I have to convince the Ouran management that commoners should be allowed in this school. Everyone would be so disappointed in me..'

When the rest of the class had filed out, along with the twins, who had teased Haruhi and Tohru before they left, the teacher said, "You two are the students I trust the most." As he talked he filed through his desk. He pulled out a bouquet of yellow roses. He gulped when he noticed Haruhi's suspicious stare and Tohru's eyes getting bigger by the second. "And anyways, I'd like it if you both could go to the Middle School and deliver this to Fubayashi-san."

"Oh! Of course we will," Tohru said, jumping up in excitement.

"Sure," Haruhi said with a shrug. She took the flowers out of her teacher's hands. He gave them the directions to Fubayashi-sensei's classroom and sent them on their way with a pass to the Ouran Middle School.

They walked the short distance to the school with Tohru taking a moment to smell the bouquet. "Fubayashi-san is lucky to have someone like Sensei do something so sweet like this for her."

"I wonder why he didn't go give it to her himself though," Haruhi said.

"Well, he did seem a little nervous." Tohru replied. She smiled, "I'd be nervous too, to do something like this." Tohru laughed lightly, "But you probably wouldn't be, being that you're a host and all."

"I probably have about as much experience with real love as a four year old does," Haruhi admitted. Tohru looked at her as if she was about to say something, and she probably would have if a gust of wind didn't surround them at that moment.

"Tohru! Tohru!"

"Oh, Momiji!" Tohru grinned. Haruhi blinked. A short boy with blond hair jumped up and down several times. For a second, Haruhi had mistaken him for her Honey-sempai.

"What're you doing at the Middle School Tohru?" Momiji inquired.

"I'm here to give a teacher some roses," Tohru explained. "And this is Haruhi-san!"

"Haruhi," Momiji repeated. He looked up at Haruhi with his honey brown eyes, "Oh yeah! I remember now. You told me about him. It's nice to meet you!" Momiji grinned and took Haruhi's hand and shook it up and down furiously. "I'm Sohma Momiji!"

"Nice to meet you too," Haruhi said. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi."

"Haruhi."

Haruhi jumped in surprise and turned around. Standing behind her was none other than Sohma Hatsuharu. When he got there, nobody knew. Haru smirked and nodded at Haruhi. "I'm Haru."

"Ah- nice to meet you Haru-san." Haruhi said, finally gaining her composure. She didn't fail to miss Haru's peculiar black and white hair.

"I'm glad you all know each other now," Tohru said as Haru and Momiji followed Haruhi and Tohru to the class. "Hatsuharu-san and Momiji really have to meet the other hosts too."

"Un," Haruhi said. She was distracted by the fact that Momiji and Haru were also Sohmas. Since she'd found out about the Sohma curse, she couldn't help but wonder what other people in the Sohma family would turn into animals if she hugged them. She glanced at Momiji. 'I can definitely see him turning into a bunny.' She sighed. She couldn't even ask at the moment because Haru and Momiji weren't supposed to know that she knew the secret. And since Momiji had referred to her as a 'him' she knew Tohru, Kyo and Yuki were keeping their part of the deal too.

Tohru knocked gently on Fubayashi's classroom door. Everyone stood there for awhile before Haru said, "Is she going to open the door or what?"

"Maybe she's not in there," Haruhi suggested.

"Maybe she's sleeping!" Momiji put in.

"Or maybe she didn't hear me knock," Tohru said.

"She's probably getting bent," Haru added. Haruhi froze.

"Getting bent?" Tohru tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean Hatsuharu-san?"

Haru smirked. He put a finger under Tohru's chin, reminding Haruhi of Tamaki. "It's better to show you than to tell you. So how about you and I-"

**BAM! **

Haru crashed to the floor. Kyo and Yuki stood over him, breathing heavily in anger.

"Eh- Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun! When did you two get here," Tohru asked.

"Poor Tohru!" Hikaru and Kaoru came running up from around the corner, along with the other Host Club members. They each put an arm around their new friend.

Haru blinked and wiped the blood from his nose, "Who're all these people?"

"Idiots," Haruhi mumbled. She looked at her fellow club members, "What're you guys doing in the Middle School?"

"Well..." the twins grinned slyly. "After Sensei sent you guys out we followed you."

"Kyo and Yuki saw us trailing you so they decided to follow too," Hikaru said.

"Then of course everyone else wanted a whiff of out spying game," Kaoru finished.

Honey and Momiji stared at each other as everyone talked and introduced themselves. When that was done, everyone noticed the two.

"EH?!"

"Honey-sempai has a doppelganger!"

Haruhi sighed. She knew this meeting would be strange, but when everyone over reacted at one time it got kind of annoying. "Anyways! Can we please just deliver these roses before next week?"

"Haruhi's right!" Tamaki said. "We cannot keep these beautiful roses from the young lady who they are to be delivered to. Host Club members, we will deliver these roses with all our hearts!"

"Hai!"

"Oh, me too, me too!" Momiji said.

"Yeah, I want in," Haru said.

"Can't they, Tama-chan?" Honey asked (probably mostly for Momiji, who he had taken quite an interest in).

Tamaki looked Momiji and Haru up and down skeptically before going on to say, "Yes! With the addition of Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Haru and Momiji-kun, we will deliver these flowers to the best of our abilities!"

"Who the hell said I wanted in on this," Kyo asked.

"No time for such a trivial argument Kyo. We must act whilst the dew on the roses that signify a teacher's love for another is still fresh."

'Ayame...' several Sohmas thought with horror.

Haruhi shook her head and knocked on the door. They heard a type of rustling in the classroom. "Fubayashi-san! We have something for you," Haruhi said.

"W-what is it?" The door slowly opened a crack. Fubayashi Miki peeked out. She was a pale young teacher who rarely talked other than to teach her students. She wore her red hair in a long pony-tail that trailed down to her mid-back.

"It's roses from Hoshi-sensei."

For a second, the teacher just stood in the doorway. Then she frowned and slammed the doors in everyone's faces. "I don't want them so go away!"

"What a way to turn somebody down," Haru said.

"I wonder why she won't take them," Tohru said. She looked sad for a moment before going on to say, "Fubayashi-san, I don't know why you won't take them, but it might make you feel better if you did. And if you want to talk about it, then everyone here is willing to listen."

There was silence again before the door slowly creaked open again. Fubayashi ushered them in and closed the door behind everyone. "You certainly have a way with words," Fubayashi wore a bitter smile.

Tohru blushed lightly, "I really don't think I do..."

Fubayashi took the roses and sat them on her desk, "I'm angry at Hoshi-san. I guess these roses are his cheap way of making it up to me."

"Perhaps he doesn't know any other way how to," Tamaki said. "Maybe you should just talk to him."

Fubayashi snorted. "Yeah right, like that'll do any good."

"It might!" Tohru sprung up, a determined look set on her face. "How will you know if you don't try? How will you make it work between you two if you don't stop and listen to each other?"

Yuki looked up at Tohru. Out of the year he'd known her, he'd finally come to start to be able to guess when she was going into that 'mode.'

Fubayashi sighed, "Even if we did talk...we'll just end up fighting again."

"Isn't fighting, getting angry or sad, that's all apart of love isn't it?" Tohru asked.

'She has something for everything...' Haruhi thought, admiration sinking into her heart.

"What do you know about love anyways kid? Nobody knows about love, especially not someone like you," Fubayashi glared at the Honda.

"I'm sure she knows a lot more about love than you do," Yuki said suddenly. He blushes slightly and seemed to shrink in that moment, as if he spoken out of term.

"Yuki's right," Haruhi said, "she probably does."

"Heh. Yeah...right," Fubayashi rolled her eyes. She walked towards the door and opened it. "Well, see you kids later."

The Hosts and the Sohmas sighed and walked out of the class again, getting the door slammed behind the last person. "What a bit-" Kyo stopped himself when he noticed Tohru's upset expression.

"I guess I went a bit too far," she said.

"No you didn't To-chan!" Honey said. "You really good."

"Really, really good!" The twins agreed, displaying thumbs-up signs.

Everyone agreed and Tohru smiled with happiness.

---------------------

_Mom, today was a good day. The hosts met Hatsuharu-san and Momiji. Everyone got along well too. We also met Fubayashi-san. She wasn't really happy though and I think I made her angry. Everyone told me not to worry about it, but I can't help but to worry a little. _

_This weekend everyone is going to meet up at the mall. It should be fun. I'm happy I have new friends! They're all so different and funny. I think Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun likes them too. I hope so..._

**A/N: Well, how'd you like this chapter? I wonder what will happen next week with Fubayashi-san? Reviews please! **

**Love, Neko-chan**


	3. A little fun at the Mall

Haruhi looked out of the window of her bedroom and stood there for awhile. A soft breeze ruffled her brown hair gently. The sky was a pale blue with little clouds. All together, today seemed like a perfect day. Haruhi smiled a bit and turned to slip her clothes on. Her friends would kill her if she was late today. They had all been so excited about going to the mall that Haruhi wondered why they never went to the mall just to go relax, since they liked it that much. Then she remembered- 'rich bastards...'

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi walked into the living room and looked at her father with a blank expression that would've brought Tamaki to tears. "Yes Dad?"

"Let me look at you," her father, Fujioka "Ranka" Ryoji stood up and walked in a circle around his daughter. He nodded his head and shook it a few times. Then when he had paced the floor around her at least five times he finally spoke. "Haruhi."

"Yes?" Haruhi asked.

"Did you know you're dressed like a boy?"

Haruhi gave an enormous sigh before walking towards the door, leaving that act to answer her father's question.

"But wait Haruhi!" Ranka quickly rushed to his daughter's side and fell to his knees. He hugged Haruhi's legs so tightly that she couldn't move; if she could she would've only managed to fall over.

"Dad! I have to go now!"

Ranka looked up at her with big, puppy dog okama eyes. "At least put on a skirt?"

"No!" Haruhi protested, "So let go!"

Ranka sighed and slithered away. Haruhi dusted her shorts and plain blue t-shirt off before turning the door knob.

"Haruhi."

"Yes?" Haruhi looked over her shoulder, her body halfway out of the apartment.

"Have Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun and Tohru-chan come over one day okay? So I can meet them."

"How did you know about-" Suddenly an image of Kyouya popped into Haruhi's mind. "Oh, never mind." Haruhi sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll be back soon. Don't get into any trouble either."

----------------------------

Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki stood at the Smoothie Shop with two special guests. None other than Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki waited with them for the Ouran guys and Haruhi.

"What's taking them so damn long?" Uo wanted to know.

"Why do you gotta be so damn impatient," Kyo shot back, with a glare at the blond female.

"It's not like I was talking to you so stay out of this you stupid carrot-top!" Uo yelled.

"Who're you calling stupid carrot-top you stupid Yankee?!" Kyo stepped to Uo with cat-like agility. The two quarrelsome teens glared at each other, gritting their teeth and igniting the fire in their eyes.

"You two shouldn't argue like that in public," Hana told them.

"What? Now you want to betray me?" Uo looked at her goth-like friend, completely ignoring the rants and raves that Kyo was now spitting out at her.

"No," Hana said bluntly, even though it was true.

"Now, let's just calm down," Tohru suggested, "I'm sure they'll be here soon. Right Yuki-kun?"

Yuki wanted to say, 'With those idiots there's no telling' but to please Tohru he simply said, "Yes, I'm sure they'll be here soon."

Just then Haru and Momiji came back with everyone's smoothies. Momiji slurped his happily while Haru took slow, easy sips.

"To-chan!"

"Oh, they're here!" Tohru smiled when she heard Honey's voice. Soon enough, the blond senior came bouncing up and gave Tohru a gigantic hug. "Hello everyone!"

The Host Club greeted her back in their own special ways. At their curious faces, Tohru introduced her best friends, "This is Uo-chan and Hana-chan. I hope you don't mind, but they really wanted to come along."

"Why should they mind," Uo asked.

"She's right," Tamaki said. "Any friend of Tohru's is a friend of ours."

"Is that so?" Uo smirked and pulled Tamaki's ear, "What makes you think we want to be your friend? Who the heck are you anyways?"

"Ow, ow, ow! She's hurting me!" Tamaki's blue eyes filled with childish tears.

"Um...Uo-chan, Tamaki-san really is my friend!" Tohru said, patting her friend on her shoulder. Hana stared at the boys. When she got to Haruhi, a light bulb went off in her head, but she didn't say anything.

---------------

A she walked through the mall, Haruhi wondered how in the world she had ended up with Tohru, Tamaki and Hana. At the moment they were at a pet store. Tamaki and Tohru had wanted to go there, so Hana and Haruhi just gave in and went inside with them. At the moment Tohru and Tamaki were looking at a dog with golden fur and a red bandana tied around its neck. Hana just stood there watching them, a contempt expression coloring her mildly pretty features.

Then Hana looked at her. Haruhi had to control herself from jumping. As Hana stared at her, she seemed to be looking past her; deep down within her very being- her soul. Haruhi sweat dropped when Hana looked away. 'Why am I getting so nervous all of a sudden? It's not like she has some weird powers or something...'

"Isn't this cat cute?" Tohru asked. She was holding up a white kitten. The feline snuggled up against Tohru and purred.

Tamaki's eyes glowed with a child like humor, "Do you want that kitten Tohru?"

"I would," Tohru admitted, "But I don't think Shigure-san would want a cat around the house." That said, she gave the kitten back to the girl that was working at the store.

"Does he not like cats?" Tamaki seemed intrigued all of a sudden.

Tohru giggled. She thought of the relationship between Shigure and Kyo, and knew that Shigure definitely had no problem with cats. He did love to tease them after all. "No, I just think he wouldn't want one around."

When Tamaki and Tohru finally had to take a break to go the bathroom Haruhi found herself sitting on a bench with Hana. As a host, Haruhi found herself somewhat comfortable with starting conversations with other girls. But with Hana it was if all her hosting practices had flew out the window on a bird's back.

"Have you been taking care of her?"

Haruhi blinked and looked at Hana. The dark haired girl didn't look back at Haruhi though. She stared straight ahead.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked. Then Hana looked at her, Haruhi suddenly felt cold. Before speaking, Hana made sure again that Haruhi had no bad vibe about her, she didn't feel anything so she continued.

"Are you taking care of Tohru?" When she saw the blank expression on Haruhi's face she said, "Tohru...she's really special to me. She became my friend when I didn't think anyone would want to. So I vowed to always protect Tohru as much as I could. But...now that Tohru is going to Ouran I can't always be there for her. That's why Uo and I decided to come to the mall today, so that we could see the people that Tohru is with and make sure their capable of being with her."

"I see..." Haruhi looked down. She hadn't realized the extent that Hana and Uo loved Tohru. Images of her own friends flashed in her mind and Haruhi realized that she felt the same way about them. "I'll look after her," was all that was said before Tohru came out of the bathroom, followed by Tamaki a few seconds later.

---------------

Uo laughed as Hikaru and Kaoru teased Kyo. They were probably doing a better job of it that she was, even though she would never admit it. They were in a store that seemed to be designed for Halloween, even though that holiday wouldn't be for a couple of months.

"Hey Kaoru, wouldn't Kyo look good in this one too?" Hikaru held up a mask that just happened to have orange cat ears and a cute round kitty face.

"Oh yeah, he would Hikaru. And look- a matching tail," Kaoru laughed and held up a long orange cat tail that went perfectly with the kitty mask.

"Would you two stop it," Kyo roared and snatched the costumes away from the twins, who by now was laughing so hard that they had waterfall tears falling from their eyes. Mostly because it was at Kyo's expense, Uo shared in the laughter as well.

"I don't have to take this! I'm out of here," Kyo made a face that looked much like a child's pouting face when they don't get what they want and stamped out of the store.

"Wait Kyo! We're not done shopping yet!" the twins chased after him, followed by Uo. The only girl in the group had already known that with Kyo and Yuki around life for Tohru wouldn't go wrong, but with Hikaru and Kaoru around she somehow felt relaxed as well. So silently, she decided that if Tohru was with the twins, everything would turn out alright after all.

As Kaoru ordered a meal for everyone at the food court Hikaru thought the day over. He realized that it was the first time that he and his twin had hung out with anyone other than the host club and actually enjoyed themselves. At first he had been uneasy about it, but Uo was a cool person once you got to know her and with Kyo's flaming temper things didn't get too boring either. Hikaru wondered what that meant.

Kaoru smiled to himself. Maybe Hikaru didn't get it, but he knew that their world was finally getting a little bit bigger. Although he liked the concept of it, Kaoru couldn't help but wonder how it had became this way. He always thought it would take time and delicate procedures to get him and Hikaru into a new world, to open doors that they had never opened before. But it had happened so suddenly that it had taken him awhile to realize it. Either way, Kaoru didn't mind. He wasn't afraid anymore to make new friends like Tohru and everyone else. Kaoru smiled, Tohru really did play a big part in his life now. She was smart (in her own special way), caring, and cute. Kaoru blinked. Why...was he getting so excited all of a sudden?

"Yo Kaoru, what's wrong?" his twins tapped him on the shoulder, a sincere look of worry masking his handsome features.

"Eh? Oh...nothing," Kaoru waved it off with a light laugh. "Isn't this commoner hamburger good though?"

"Un. It lacks flavored though," Hikaru said, pushing in an insult about commoners when Haruhi wasn't around didn't hurt right?

"Commoner...hamburger," Kyo's eyes twitched. Did they really have to call everything that wasn't in their everyday lives "commoner" things?

-------------

As Takashi, Honey and Momiji walked back to the meeting spot Honey and Momiji each clutched their new plushy dolls. Momiji had bought a yellow bunny and Honey a pink one. Takashi just couldn't believe how the two got along so well. Since Honey seemed to like Momiji so much, Takashi made it a point to get to know the Sohma as well. He wasn't so bad either. If he weren't a Sohma, Takashi would've almost thought that Momiji was just another one of his cousins that he should look after.

Haru, Kyouya and Yuki made it back last only because Haru had gotten lost. Somehow, Yuki was able to convince Kyouya to help him look for Haru. Otherwise the Shadow King would've simply left without him. Yuki sweat dropped as he remembered Kyouya and Haru's conversation as they looked for Haru.

Kyouya gently pushed his glasses up and said in a calm voice, "Do you remember when Kyo broke our vase?"

"Um, yes...I do," Yuki replied.

"That still needs to be paid for," Kyouya looked at Yuki, a gleam going through his glasses.

"Is that so?" Yuki looked away from the mastermind that went by the name Kyouya. When Kyouya wouldn't stop giving him a look that made him feel as if he would melt into his shoes Yuki said, "You should get Kyo to pay for it."

"I would but he doesn't have that much time left at Ouran. You all only have a few months left before the supervisor sends you back to your school to finish the rest of the school year. If you all are lucky, he'll let you come back." Kyouya smirked. "So it would be faster if you helped Kyo pay his debt off."

"Why me?"

"Simply because you would make a good host if you tried. Plus, I do have to please Tamaki in some type of way unless no one knows what extent that idiot would go to so that he can have you as a host."

Yuki shivered. The way Kyouya talked...Yuki could tell that something strange was about to happen. To top it all off, once again it was that damned cats' fault.

----------

"So let me get this straight," Haru took the tooth-pick out of his mouth and leaned forward a bit. "All I have to do is literally get lost and you'll pay me for it?"

"That's correct," a figure that was cloaked in darkness by the shadows that he hid in replied. He allowed light to touch his hand only when he extended it out to hand Haru over half of the money that he was planning on giving it. It wasn't a lot, but he knew Haru would accept it anyways. He was a commoner after all.

"Well then," Haru took the money from his hand, "I'll be glad to."

Haru smirked as he tried on a jacket. Getting lost was really easier than he imagined. Especially since he was going to use the money to buy the jacket that he had been wanting for a really long time now.

---------

The day ended with farewells and goodbyes of all sorts. The twins made teary eyes, took out tissues and bid farewell to Uo, Hana, Tohru and the Sohma males. Haruhi rolled her eyes at their antics and sighed. Then Hana looked back and caught Haruhi's eyes. Haruhi smiled and nodded, then gave a little wave of her hand. For the first time, Haruhi saw Hana smile.

**A/N: I really want to get a lot of characters from Fruits Basket in this fanfic and I knew I couldn't leave Tohru's best friends out, that's why I did them first. I hope I matched their characters well enough though, since it's been awhile since I've seen the anime. I hope you guys enjoyed since I really wanted to establish the relationship I wanted for Haruhi, Uo, Hana and Tohru. Plus, I wanted to introduce Kaoru's little crush on Tohru. I just think they'll make a cute couple, even though I assure you they won't end up together by the end of this fic- or will they?! Find out next time everyone! Wow...that was a long author's note!**


	4. Hosting Time!

"Did you hear? Kyo-kun and Yuki-san are going to be hosts for the remainder of their months here!"

Words like that buzzed through Ouran all during Monday. Whenever Yuki or Kyo would walk past a girl, that girl would go wide eyed and whisper things to her friend. Yuki was pretty much used to it, but Kyo was highly annoyed by it.

"I still don't see why I have to do this," Kyo yelled as he entered the music room that afternoon.

"If you don't understand by now then there's no use explaining it anymore," Kyouya said calmly.

"Don't be smart with me," Kyo leaned against a wall and tried to calm down so that he could think of a rational excuse to get himself out of what he thought would be a definite embarrassment. He knew more than anyone that dealing with girls was a horrible thing for him to do. Not only was he cursed- but he was short tempered too. 'The curse!'

"Ha!" Kyo's cat ears pounced onto the top of his head. "I can't be a host because of the curse! What if one of those girls hug me? What then- huh?"

"For once Kyo is right," Yuki agreed while Tohru helped him straighten his tie. "What if that happens?"

"There's a low chance that it will. Especially if you simply tell them that you don't want to be hugged. In a gentle manner of course," Kyouya explained.

"There's a million other ways it could happen! What if they fall on me, or jump on my back or-" Kyo's rant was cut off when Tamaki came rushing in, jumping up and down like someone would expect a four year old to do. "What's his problem?"

"I think he's trying to communicate," the twins said with evil grins spreading across their faces.

"I know how to communicate!" Tamaki yelled. He cleared his throat and straightened his tie in a more dignified manner. "I just wanted to remind you that we haven't chosen Yuki and Kyo's types yet."

"Do you really think I hadn't noticed that?" Kyouya asked. Only Haruhi could hear the sound in his voice that meant in some way Tamaki had insulted him without even trying to.

"So you've chosen them already?" Honey asked. "What are they? What are they?"

"No, I haven't chosen yet. I think it's best we let the customers decide this time," Kyouya replied. "Right?"

"That's a great idea!" Tohru chirped, clapping her hands together and smiling. "It would be fun to come up with that sort of thing."

Kaoru tilted his head to the side as Tohru continued speaking. The way she had gotten excited so quickly, and was so happy about everything- Kaoru smiled. He felt happy too. He guessed Tohru just had that effect on people. At first Kaoru thought the fan girls would go nuts after they realized how close Tohru was getting to the Host Club. But they didn't seem to mind that Tohru now ate lunch with them, hung out with them before hosting hours and even showed up in the music room before the club time started.

When the girls were let in Kaoru noticed how everyone greeted Tohru when they walked past her and Tohru happily greeted them back. It was as if it had been a tradition of some sort in the last couple of weeks. Like no one could come in the room unless they got the okay from Tohru first.

In the middle of hosting time Tamaki stood up and walked to the center of the room. Everyone soon was silent as the prince looked around. "I'm sure everyone had heard that the host club had accepted two new hosts for a period of time."

Murmurs of comments floated around the room for a moment. In the midst of getting hosted, the fan girls had forgotten all about the new hosts that were to be introduced that seemed to not be anywhere in the room anyways.

"As you all know, Ouran had taken in a total of five commoners, without any of them having a scholarship," Tamaki continued.

'Tamaki-san is so good in speaking in front of a crowd.' Tohru thought.

"And so, to give these people all of what Ouran has to offer- we have invited them to join our club. And here they are!" Tamaki swept his body around gracefully and pointed to the changing rooms. Slowly, Yuki and Kyo appeared. Yuki had sincere smile plastered on his face and Kyo sported a mean frown.

"Sohma Yuki and Sohma Kyo, do you accept our invitations to be hosts?"

"Yes," Yuki said. He hoped the anxiety didn't show in his voice but by becoming a host he felt as if he would almost cry.

"Whatever," Kyo muttered. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away.

Meanwhile the customers where clapping and cheering. They even went so far as to stand and applaud. For what reason, Kyo didn't know, but he was starting to get very nervous. Tamaki went on to explain that they would allow the customers to choose what types they thought the Sohmas should be, causing the girls to scream in delight.

"Come on Kyo-kun! Talk to us so we can label you just right," a girl took Kyo's hand in hers and led him to a table that had been reserved for him. Kyo blinked and wondered how the heck a girl could pull him so hard without snatching his arm off.

"Let's go Yuki-san," another girl said. Yuki sighed, nodded and walked behind the girl to a couch filled with girls. "What's your life like?" someone asked.

'Hell.' Yuki thought but said with a nice smile, "I live with Kyo and my older cousin Shigure." He decided to leave out the part about Tohru to avoid any confusion.

"Ooh?" The girls leaned in intently. Yuki sweat dropped. This was something he wasn't used to.

-------------------

Kyo tried to control his anger as much as he could. But these girls were digging too deep, too much. If they asked him another question he was going to explode! This was worse than when he had entered his previous school.

"Is everyone having a nice time?"

Kyo blinked as Tohru poured some more tea into everyone's cups. She smiled softly at Kyo. "Do you want more tea too?"

"Uh...yeah," Kyo blushed lightly and looked away. Just when he was at his breaking point Tohru had come along to save the day.

"Tohru-chan, you should really designate Kyo-kun sometimes. He's really funny!" a girl laughed at Kyo's expense.

"Is he?" Tohru tilted her head to the side and giggled a bit.

"What's so damn funny about me," Kyo demanded to know. He rose up and glared at his customers. Kyouya glanced over in his direction. But there was no need to interfere. The girls started laughing until they seemed to be getting hysterical.

"That is!" Sumomo laughed and pointed at Kyo. "You get so angry over nothing all the time, it's funny!"

"So I'm just a damn joke to you?!" Kyo asked. He had to stop himself from grabbing the teen by her dress and shaking her to death.

"Yes!" she spurted out. Tears came to his customers eyes as they laughed their hearts out. "You should be the Temper-mental type!"

Kyo's whole face turned red. Tohru giggled and patted Kyo on the shoulder, "Kyo-kun, maybe you should just calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm leaving," Kyo marched back into the dressing room, but he could still hear Sumomo say, "That's alright Kyo-chan! We'll designate you again tomorrow, so be ready to have more fun!"

"Yeah!" Kyo's other customers agreed, still laughing and taking their leave from the host club room.

--------------------

Yuki slid down onto the floor as the last of the girls filed out of the room. "That was quite...exhausting."

"That was annoying. I got idiots for customers all day," Kyo said, passing a glare at Kyouya.

"But you did manage to pay off a little of your debt," Tohru said, trying to cheer her friend up. "That's good isn't it?"

"No." Yuki and Kyo dead panned.

"Yu-chan and Kyo-chan did a good job hosting, so we should celebrate!" Honey said. He placed a cupcake in front of Kyo and Yuki each and also had one for himself. "Eat up!"

Yuki and Kyo moaned.

"But the girls still didn't come to a final decision about your types," Hikaru reminded them.

"Un," Takashi agreed with a nod of his head.

"Oh, that's right!" Tohru said suddenly. She ran off and retrieved her bag and pulled out some tickets. She handed them out to everyone.

"Tickets to the pool?" the twins asked.

"Yes," Tohru answered excitedly. She fidgeted and said, "You don't have to come if you don't want to. I know it's not a really expensive, big pool or anything...but it also counts as tickets to the amusement park! The pool is only a special feature of the park!"

"We'd love to come!" Tamaki said. He took Tohru's hands in his own and gazed into her eyes.

"Really?" Tohru smiled. A sparkly pink background with flying bananas came behind the two.

"Tono! Stop making backgrounds appear!" The twins rushed over to the odd couple. Hikaru pulled Tamaki away from Tohru, and Kaoru grabbed Tohru. Kaoru held Tohru close to him and said, "Don't let Tono do weird things with you."

"That's right!" Hikaru nodded. "You should be ashamed of yourself Mi' Lord."

Tamaki became teary eyes, "That's not fair! I was having a moment with my other daughter!"

"Eh?!" Everyone in the room (other than Tamaki) froze.

"You think of me as a daughter Tamaki-san?" Tohru blinked. It was then that Kaoru noticed that he was still hugging her. He blushed and silently let her go.

"That's great! I'm honored that you would see me that way." Tohru smiled.

"My daughter..." Tamaki wiped the tears from his eyes. "Come to me, my daughter!"

"That's enough!" Yuki and Kyo smacked Tamaki down before he could reach Tohru.

"Ow..."

Haruhi sweat dropped, 'This is getting a bit out of control...' "Anyways," she said and stepped over the fallen Tamaki, "I'd be happy to go to the amusement park with you too."

"Great!" Tohru smiled and nodded.

"Us too, ne Takashi?" Honey asked, looking up at his handsome cousin.

"Yeah," Takashi said, he spared Tohru a small smile.

"We can't let Tono go and try to rape you and Tohru," Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Then I suppose I'll be going to keep you all in check," Kyouya said.

"Hai!"

**A/N: I know what you're thinking! 'That sucked!' (teary eyes). Well...I certainly hope you're not thinking that. Anyways, if you wish to call it one, then yes, this was a filler chapter. Mostly because I'm not in school today and I'm bored. But the real reason behind Kyouya wanting the fan girls to choose their types is because I want YOU guys to choose their types! Give me suggestions, and I'll choose which ones I like best. And I promise that next chapter will be better. Since I usually upload on Saturdays I'm still going to try to get the next chapter out by then, or maybe Sunday. Please help me with their types though and if you can't think of anything, still comment so you can keep my adrenaline for this story going. Love ya! **


	5. The Amusement Park

"Who the hell invited _her_!" Kyo yelled. 

"Kyo! Aren't...you happy...to see me?" Kagura asked as she wrapped her arms around the carrot-top boy's waist and squeezed him so tightly that everyone there thought Kyo was going to die from his spine snapping in half. 

"Who is this girl anyways?" Hikaru asked. 

Kaoru pointed to the two men standing next to a black car, "And these people too."

"Well that's Kagura," Tohru introduced the Kyo-killer. Then she pointed to a man in a kimono and dark hair, "That's Sohma Shigure-san." Then she pointed to the other man who was dressed sharply in a suit and with brown hair that was swept to the side, covering one of his eyes. "And that's Sohma Hatori-san."

"Enough with the introductions. Let's get going!" Uo said, throwing a fist into the sky. 

"When did Uo-chan and Hana-chan get here?" Honey asked.

"I want to ride in the limo," Uo (ignoring Honey's question) said and climbed into Tamaki's white limo. "It's all roomy in here."

"Yes, it is spacious," Hana climbed in after Uo.

"They're invading my limo..." Tamaki muttered. 

"Come on Kyo! Let's get in too," Kagura pushed Kyo roughly into Tamaki's ride and strapped him in. 

"I want to get in the little black car!" Honey said. 

"Did he just call it a little black car?" Shigure looked at Hatori. Hatori sighed and took the driver's seat. Shigure mumbled under his breath and hopped into the vehicle. 

--------

"Wow! It's so big!" Momiji exclaimed, pointing up at the park's largest and tallest roller coaster with an excited smile on his face. "I want to ride everything!" He twirled around with his arms spread out wide. "Can we Tohru, can we?"

"Uh...sure Momiji," Tohru wore a nervous smile after taking a look at the enormous coaster. "We can ride whatever you want."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Uo asked, grabbing Tohru's hand and leading her into the park. "Let's go!" 

"Wait up!" Hikaru and Kaoru said, following after their excited friends. Haru blinked and walked after them. 

"Haruhi! Come on this ride with me," Tamaki urged. He wanted to ride, of all the rides in the world, the tea cups. Haruhi sweat dropped; it wasn't that she was fond of the bigger rides, but she did expect to actually get on one. 

"Um...alright Sempai." Haruhi sighed and followed after him.

"I want to ride it too," Shigure announced in a most childish voice, imitating Tamaki. "Come on!" Shigure smirked impishly and pulled on Hatori's arm.

"Don't think you're going to be doing this all day," was Hatori's only reply as he was dragged in line behind Shigure. 

----------

Somehow, everyone ended up meeting again in the middle of the park. This place held the attraction that some enjoyed, that some feared and dreaded. The Haunted House. Tohru stood there shivering, while Haruhi wore a most bland look. 

"Um...w-why don't you guys go in there. I'll be waiting when you come out," she suggested. 

"No way! You have to come Tohru," Kagura whined. 

"Yeah, it'll be more fun that way!" Momiji agreed. Plenty of people backed him up on that. Tohru still wasn't convinced though, and Haru ended up snatching her hand and tugging her in there saying, "Face your fears Honda." 

"Eh- I- I'd rather not!" But it was too late. Everyone entered the dark house. 

"It's dark in here!" Honey cried, clutching onto Takashi tighter.

"Don't worry Honey-sempai. It's better that way so the ghosts won't be able to see you," the twins tried to reassure him.

"Ghosts!" Honey, Tohru, Tamaki and Shigure yelled. 

"Don't be such babies!" Kyo said. "Everybody knows there's no such things as ghosts."

"I don't know. I'm scared too Kyo," Kagura snuggled up against Kyo.

The teens walked for a few moments in an eerie silence. Nothing seemed to be happening and Tohru's thumping heart eased a bit. 'That's right...this is just pretend. Nothing in here is real. Nothing, nothing, nothing.' 

"AHHHHH!" Tohru screamed.

"What!" Everyone turned around to where Tohru was last, but no one was there. 

"W-where'd To-chan go?" Honey asked. His brown eyes seemed to be larger than his face. 

"Kyo," Yuki stared at the red eyed boy, "Where is Tohru?"

"I thought she was with you!" Kyo snorted. 

"Everyone! Haruhi is gone!" Tamaki yelled. Everyone gasped. 

"Tamaki-sempai, I'm right here." Haruhi said. 

"Oh." Everyone said in unison. 

"Now, now kids, let's not panic," Shigure said, waving his hands up and down. "Let's just keep going and maybe we'll find my little flower." 

Grudgingly, everyone agreed. But things only got worse for the group. Ghosts and ghouls popped up out of nowhere and surprise doors blocked their paths. 

"This is hopeless!" Uo yelled and slammed her fists against the wall. "Huh?" The wall turned sideways. She grinned, "Well what do ya know? A secret passageway! Hey guys- guys?" Everyone was gone. She growled and ran around another corner, only to bump into one of the twins. 

"Where's Kaoru?" Hikaru took her by her shoulders and shook her gently. 

"What? How am I supposed to know." Uo shrugged Hikaru off. "But there's a secret passage this way." She pointed and started walking in the direction in which she pointed. Then she noticed that the twin wasn't following her. "What's wrong?"

Hikaru blinked and shook his head. He'd follow Arisa; but only because it could be a chance to find Kaoru. So he walked at the girl's pace and helped her turn over the wall again. What they found seemed to be an antique library. Millions of books were on old dusty shelves. 

"This is stupid," Hikaru and Uo said and turned back around to go back threw the wall. Upon finding it to be permanently closed they each groaned and decided to find their way out of the strange library. 

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called several times. He was disappointed that he didn't get an answer.

"Tohru! Hana! Anybody," Uo was frustrated when she didn't receive a reply. 

"Can I help you?" 

Hikaru and Uo turned around. A skinny, pale lady with glasses and a bun in her hair was standing before them. Neither of the teens had heard her come, and neither knew why they suddenly felt a cold draft. 

"Yeah. How do we get out of here? Or have you seen our friends," Uo asked. 

The librarian gave them a small smile and shake of her head. "You should stay, and read." She pointed to one of the many tables that were probably once commonly used to study books and such. 

"Look lady- we aren't here to read!" Hikaru, frustrated without his twin, practically yelled.

"Then what are you here for?" The librarian's voice was tight, her eyes narrowed.

"To get out!" Hikaru couldn't control himself any longer. 

"You shouldn't yell in the library," the lady informed him with a shake of her head. "You shouldn't be here." 

"We know!" Both Hikaru and Uo yelled. 

"Enough!" The librarian pointed at the two teens. "What is wrong with you two? Don't you realize how much is at your fingertips in this very room? Sit!" 

With a point of her finger, two chairs came flying behind Hikaru and Uo and scooped them up. The teens looked at each other with a 'What the hell?' look plastered on their faces. 

------------

Tohru moaned and held her head as she examined her surroundings. Apparently she had fell through the floor. And now she was in what- the basement of the Haunted House? She almost screamed when she noticed the props that was all around her. Bodies of things like zombies and vampires was everywhere. Then she remembered that they weren't real and they weren't going to eat her nor chase her. She sighed in relief. 

She pulled herself up and began trying to find her way out. 'Everyone is probably out by now.' she thought glumly. Images of her friends in the pool swarmed her mind. She would never go in another haunted house again. Keeping that in mind, the Honda wandered around for a bit. It was dark but she managed until she accidentally bumped into something pretty hard. 

"Sorry." 

Tohru gasped and looked up when she recognized the deep voice of her friend. "Mori-sempai?"

"To-chan! We were looking everywhere for you," Honey smiled down at Tohru (only because he was hitching a ride on Mori's back). 

"I was looking for you too." Tohru looked around, "Where is everyone?"

"We all got separated somehow," Honey said. "But at least we're together now!" 

Tohru nodded. The three of them walked on for awhile, chatting about what they would do if they made it out of there and everyone else still seemed to be missing. They only stopped talking when one by one each of them noticed up ahead a bright white light. 

"I see the way out!" Tohru said happily.

"No! Don't go to the light!" Honey cried, reaching out his hand as Tohru ran towards it. Unfortunately for her, as soon as she did, she was scooped up along with someone else in a net a couple of inches off the ground. 

The 'someone else' happened to be Kaoru. "Tohru?" He blinked. The brunette was laying on top of him. 

She looked up, "Kaoru?"

"You knew it was me..." Kaoru swallowed a lump in his throat. 

"Kao-chan, To-chan! How did you two get up there?" 

-------

Fubayashi wiped her brow as she watched on camera Hikaru and Uo walk out of the Haunted House and meet up with their friends, who cried happily and hugged them as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Although she enjoyed her weekend job of scaring the mess of people, today seemed like it had been a full two weeks. But she was thankful that she'd gotten to try out the new props on them. 

She turned and looked over at the chairs, which when she had pointed at them had 'magically' swept up the girl and boy. 'Yeah right...' she snorted. She looked up at the two puppet masters that did the job of using the chairs as their puppets. The chairs had pretty thin, yet strong ropes attached to them, that Fubayashi was pleased that no one saw. When she gave the order, the puppet masters simply pulled the chairs and swung them to where someone was standing. It took a lot of work and practice, but they had done it perfectly today.

With all the make up she had applied, it was no wonder Hikaru didn't recognize Fubayashi. So all in all, she had a pretty good day. 

---------

Haruhi sighed as she sat down on a towel next to Kyo. She, unlike the rest of the girls, was wearing a plain shirt and shorts instead of a swimsuit. Kyo rolled his eyes and asked, "Why aren't you going to swim?"

Haruhi replied, "I'd just rather watch. What about you?"

"I don't like the water," Kyo replied. 

"Ch, the pussy's afraid of the water," Haru said. He smirked and banged his hand against his ear to clear it of the water. He wore black and white swim trunks. 

"Shut up Haru!" Kyo said, "At least I wasn't afraid in that Haunted House!" 

"Yeah right, you almost wet your pants when that ghost popped out," Haru teased. He winked at Haruhi and sat in between Kyo and Haruhi. "Look at her Kyo. Isn't Tohru cute in that swimsuit?" 

Kyo just snorted. Haru leaned towards Haruhi a bit more, "You think so, don't you?" 

Haruhi looked at Haru, then remembered that Haru didn't know that she was a girl. She didn't know why, but she felt disheartened at him. Momiji and some others not knowing. "She looks nice." Haruhi replied. 

"Heh, see? I told you," Haru got up and stretched. "Well, I'm going to go untie her bikini strings now." 

"What? You little-" Kyo stood up and to Haruhi's dismay, tackled his cousin to the ground. "Say that again!" 

"I'm going to-" 

"Shut up!" Kyo grabbed Haru by his neck. "You have to always turn into a pervert!"

--------

It was late when the Sohmas and Tohru got home. No one but Shigure knew why Hatori had come along with them. When everyone was settled he looked at Yuki and nodded his head to the kitchen. Yuki followed him in there, all the while his sense of dread growing. 

"Akito called when we were out," Hatori said. Yuki didn't say anything so he continued, "He wanted to talk to you." He handed Yuki a phone and walked out of the room. Yuki took in a deep breath and put his ear to the phone, since Hatori had already dialed the number. 

"You went out today," came Akito's voice on the other end. 

"Yes." Yuki replied.

"With who?" 

"My friends," Yuki wanted to keep the conversation as loose as possible. But with Akito, that often proved impossible. 

Akito laughed a bit before saying, "Yuki, do they know?" 

Yuki was stuck. He wanted to lie and say no so badly, but it was if he was Akito's pet. He couldn't lie to Akito even if he wanted to. So he said nothing. 

"Do they _know _Yuki? Answer me!" 

Yuki could hear Akito seething. Still, it was if someone had put a large rock in his throat.

"They know," Akito answered for him. Again, Akito laughed that maniac laugh, the one so many people in the Sohma family had come to hate. "That's alright Yuki. They can know. But you know there's always a punishment." Without saying anything else, Akito hung up the phone. 

Yuki walked wordlessly back into the room where everyone was gathered. He figured Hatori must've told Kyo and Tohru about Akito's call because Tohru had tears in her eyes and Kyo was as still as stone. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Yuki!" Tohru apologized over and over. "This is all my fault. I wanted so badly for them to know...I was so selfish...and now Akito found out- and now we don't know what'll happen. I'm so sorry!" 

"Honda-san..." Yuki was still at a loss for words. "You shouldn't blame yourself. It was my fault, I should've known better."

"But I pushed you into it!" Tohru blurted out. Tears rolled freely down her face. "I'm sorry..." 

**A/N: Sorry I didn't upload last Saturday like I said I would. I got so sick! But I'm feeling better now, thank goodness. I hope you liked this chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you don't think it's too silly or something. Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Your comments have really been helping! So keep 'em coming and I'll keep the chapters rolling (hopefully weekly). **

**Neko-chan**


	6. Taking Care of a Sick Host

Haruhi moaned as she rolled over in her bed. When she opened her eyes, she found the world around her spinning. She tried to step out of the bed, but she ended up falling onto the floor. Pain shot throughout her body. It was like little needles were sticking her everywhere, torturing her and she couldn't do anything about it. While Haruhi wasn't the type to call for help, she knew this time she really needed it and wouldn't be able to last long without it.

"Dad! Dad," Haruhi called hoarsely. She was upset to find that her throat was drier than the Sahara desert itself. After awhile of waiting Haruhi remembered that her father had went out to the bar early that morning. She faintly remembered him coming in her room to kiss her gently on her forehead and telling her that she didn't have to worry about anything, because he'd been up so early he'd done most of the chores. Haruhi groaned. She weakly lifted herself up and off the floor and plopped down onto the bed. Every move she made seem to drain more of the little energy she had in her body.

She looked over to her dresser, where the cell/buddy phone Hikaru and Kaoru had given to her rested. Slowly, she made her way over to the phone. She cursed her father for not having a cell phone, then she quickly took it back. Even if he did have a cell phone, Haruhi didn't want him freaking out and leaving work on her account. She told herself that her being sick wasn't that big of a deal and that she could take care of herself; all she needed was a little rest and relaxation.

The tomboy made it back to her bed with her cell phone in hand. After staring at it for a second she suddenly felt queasy all over again. She covered her mouth and jumped out of the bed, but the sudden movement sent her senses into overdrive and she let her vomit go all over the floor. Just seeing and smelling her dinner from the night before made her even sicker. When she was done making her room filthy she snatched the phone from her bed. She hated to admit it, but she really did need help. So she called the most responsible person she could think of at the moment.

"Hello," Kyouya answered the phone.

"Kyouya-sempai? It's Haruhi," Haruhi paused and bit her lip. It was going to be so embarrassing asking someone like Kyouya for help.

"Alright." Kyouya switched the phone to his other ear. He happened to be riding to school in his black limo and he didn't want to say Haruhi's name or let anyone hear Haruhi's voice, because unfortunately, Tamaki was in the vehicle too.

"Whose on the phone Kyouya?" Tamaki asked. Kyouya mouthed the words 'no-one' and prayed to Kami-sama that Haruhi wouldn't talk too loud.

"Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm still here," Kyouya said.

"Um...I'm sorry for calling you so early. But I wanted to tell you that I won't be coming to school today, so I can't host."

"Why," Kyouya tensed. He could hear something was wrong with Haruhi's voice.

"I'm sick," Haruhi admitted. "And...I was wondering if you could send someone over? To um...help me?" Haruhi shut her eyes closed as she awaited the answer. Her stomach churned as she dreaded the thought of Kyouya adding more onto her debt.

"I'll send someone over," Kyouya looked at Tamaki out of the side of his eyes. Tamaki was definitely going to panic when he found Haruhi wasn't at school. But if he found out at school that'd be better than him finding out in his very expensive limousine.

"Kyouya! Did I hear Haruhi's voice? What's wrong with her? What's going on," Tamaki yelled so loudly that Haruhi could hear him. Both Haruhi and Kyouya sweat dropped.

"I didn't know Tamaki-sempai was there too. Tell him not to worry," Haruhi said.

"Haruhi is okay Tamaki," Kyouya said.

"Why is she calling you? Something is wrong Kyouya! Let me talk to her," Tamaki snatched the phone from his best friend. "Haruhi! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Sempai I'm fine. I'm just a little sick so-"

"Sick?!" Tamaki yelled. "Don't worry Haruhi! Daddy will be there soon!"

"I really don't need you to-"

"Don't worry Haruhi! Just rest!"

"But-"

"I'll get help!" Tamaki passed the phone back to Kyouya and flipped out his own phone. "Hikaru! Haruhi had been inflicted with a horrible disease!"

Honey picked up his phone when he got a call from Kaoru, "What! A big green monster has taken over Haru-chan's body?"

Seconds later Takashi picked up his phone and talked to Honey. They were riding in the same limo, but Honey didn't care. "Haruhi's been invaded by thousands of tiny little blue parasites?"

Tohru picked up her new buddy phone, complimentary from the twins, and heard Kyouya's voice, "Haruhi has the flu? I'll be there soon!" she said and quickly starting gathering any medical supplies she could find.

* * *

"Haruhi!" Tamaki barged into Haruhi's room and ran to her side with big tear filled eyes. Her fell to her bedside and was surprised to find that her eyes were closed. "Oh no! Kyouya! We're too late! She's..." Tears flowed down his cheeks. He couldn't say it.

"Um...Tamaki-san? I think Haruhi is just sleeping," Tohru patted the blond on his back and pointed to the slumbering Fujioka, "See? She's still breathing."

"Oh," Tamaki said.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru burst into the room then, each with equally big eyes. They gasped when they saw the brunette in bed, "Is she dead?"

"Haru-chan!" Honey cried and ran to her side, "Takashi! We're too late!"

"Mitsukuni, Haruhi is asleep," Takashi told them.

"Ooh!" the twins and Honey exclaimed.

Kyouya stepped into the room and adjusted his glasses, "She must really be sick if she can sleep through all your commotion."

"Gomen," everyone apologized.

Kyouya sighed, "I figured you all would do this, so I took the liberty of calling the school and telling them different reasons why each of us would be absent. Since apparently none of you had enough sense to it yourselves."

Just then Haruhi's eyes fluttered open and she moaned. Several people in the room blushed. Then she said in a cold voice, "Why are you all here?"

"Haruhi, we wanted to take care of you," Tamaki told her.

Too tired to comment, Haruhi rolled over. Tohru came over to her and felt her head. Everyone then noticed the bag in Tohru's hands and wondered what she was going to do. Then she reached into it and pulled out a thermometer. She stuck it in Haruhi's mouth.

When it beeped she took it out and examined it.

"What's it say?" Kaoru asked, leaning in a bit.

"Haruhi has a fever of 100 degrees," Tohru told them.

"Is that bad?" Honey asked.

Tohru resisted the urge to giggle and nodded, "It means Haruhi is really sick Honey-sempai. So we all have to take care of her and make sure she gets better."

"Hai!"

"Tamaki-san, can you please get Haruhi some water and bring it back to her? Kyouya-san, can you find some medicine? I looked for some at my house but I couldn't find any. It'll probably be in the medicine cabinet in Haruhi's bathroom." Tohru looked at Honey and Takashi, "Mori-sempai, can you and Honey-sempai find Haruhi some more blankets? Kaoru, can you help me in the kitchen? Hikaru, you can stay in here with Haruhi incase she asks for something."

"Hai," everyone answered and went about their tasks.

Hikaru watched as everyone left him alone with Haruhi. He scratched the back of his head. What was he supposed to do with a sick girl? She was like a broken toy. Then he sighed and looked at her. Other than her cheeks, her face was a nasty pale color. Her cheeks were red as cherries. Little beads of sweat was already falling down her forehead, so he wondered why Tohru had instructed Takashi and Honey to find more covers. Haruhi looked hot enough as she was.

He sat there as Haruhi slowly opened her eyes again. Then she looked at him. "Hikaru?" He blinked; her voice...it didn't seem to belong to her. She really was sick.

"Yeah," Hikaru asked. "You need something Haruhi?"

She shook her head and smiled a little, to Hikaru's surprise. "I'm just glad you're here." She coughed and closed her eyes again. Hikaru suddenly felt his face heat up. He concluded that because Haruhi was so sick, she had to be delusional. She definitely wouldn't say something like that when she was well!

"Hey, Haruhi. What do you mean by that," Hikaru asked. He shook her gently but she didn't reply. He groaned. "Oi, Haruhi. You really are a hard sleeper." He sighed again when Haruhi moved around a bit. 'She looks cute like this...' he thought absently.

* * *

"Tohru! I don't see any water bottles in her fridge," Tamaki told Tohru. "Where do you think she gets water from?"

"I guess she gets it from the sink then," Tohru said.

"What? But I don't see a water-filter on the sink! Her water is probably dirty," Tamaki said.

"Tono, commoners don't always think about things like dirty water," Kaoru reminded him. "So it's okay if Haruhi drinks water from the sink because commoners say 'what you can't see, won't hurt you.'"

Tamaki puffed out his cheeks, "That's horrible. I know for a fact that that's a lie! Haruhi wouldn't say such a ridiculous saying. I'm going to go ask her!"

"Don't bother her too much Tamaki-san," Tohru called after him. Tamaki headed to Haruhi's room and opened the door slowly, so as not to disturb Haruhi too much. He peaked in and when he saw Hikaru moving Haruhi's hair out of her hair he covered his mouth so that a loud sound wouldn't come out. 'He's practically molesting her!' he thought. Hikaru moved Haruhi's hair so gently with his finger, a small loving smile spread across his handsome features. Any other day, Tamaki would've barged in the room and yelled at him, but Haruhi was sick so he restrained himself from doing that.

* * *

"Takashi, where do you think Haru-chan keeps her blankets," Honey asked as they ventured further into the apartment to follow Tohru's instructions.

"The closet," Takashi replied.

"I see one," Honey pointed straight ahead and they opened the small closet that was nothing like the ones they were used to. It was a small rectangle inside, filled with only a four jackets and a couple of shoes that they assumed were her father's because they'd never seen Haruhi wear high heels and they probably never would. "I don't see any blankets though. Let's go find another closet."

"Un," Takashi nodded his head and they were off.

"I wonder if Hika-chan and Tama-chan figured it out about Haru-chan yet," Honey asked.

"I don't think so," Takashi replied.

"Yeah. And now Kao-chan likes To-chan too," Honey mused, "Everything is spinning out of control. Like a roller coaster!"

"Ah, Mitsukuni," Takashi pointed to another closet he'd spotted.

"Hai!"

* * *

Kyouya wondered how in the role he'd taken to doing what Tohru so easily. But it wasn't as if he'd _told _her to go get some medicine, she had _asked_ him, which wasn't bad. What Kyouya wasn't expecting was to find a bunch of medicine that seemed absolutely useless to Haruhi's flu. There was headache medicine, stomach medicine, ointments and creams, but nothing for people with a fever.

'Why haven't I just called my own personal nurse anyways?' he wondered and blinked several times. He was turning into one of those idiots...

* * *

Kyo yelled as he ran away from his fan girls and the other host's fan girls. His customers wanted to keep him company, because apparently he was lonely without his fellow hosts. Everyone else's customers demanded to know where the heck the others were. Kyo really had no clue. Tohru had just ran out of the house, saying something about going to go take care of someone and that she'd be home before dinner time. He was fine with that, but this was just too much.

* * *

"Ow!" Kaoru winced and dropped the knife he had been using to chop up some vegetables.

"What's wrong?" Tohru took Kaoru's finger and examined it. "You cut yourself! Here," she rushed Kaoru over to the sink and put his bleeding finger under the faucet. She turned the water on and Kaoru flinched. "You have to be careful. Maybe I should do the cutting?"

"N-no...I got it," Kaoru said as she took his finger and bandaged it with a band-aid she had mysteriously pulled out of her pocket.

"You don't have to help me," she told him, "I can do it myself. I'm used to it."

"That's all the more reason for me to help you," Kaoru said and began chopping the food again, just as Tohru had taught him to do. They were making some type of stew, that's all Kaoru knew. Apparently, they were making enough for not just Haruhi, but for everyone. As Tohru took the ingredients they had already chopped up and poured them into a pot Kaoru inspected his band-aid. It was pink and covered in little pink hearts. Kaoru blushed; had she given him this particular band-aid on purpose? Or was it just a coincidence? He prayed that it wasn't.

* * *

Takashi blew gently on the hot vegetable soup and held the spoon up to Haruhi.

"You really don't have to feed me Mori-sempai," Haruhi said (again).

"Ah," Takashi said, but this time he said it as if to say 'say ahhh' or in my terms, 'stop talking and open your mouth Haruhi.'

Haruhi sighed and opened her mouth a bit and accepted the stew. She smiled when it met her taste buds. "It's good!"

"Kaoru made it mostly," Tohru told her.

Haruhi blinked and looked at Kaoru, "You did? Kaoru, it's really good."

"Thanks," Kaoru beamed. "Demo...what's wrong with Tono and where's Kyouya-sempai?"

Everyone looked over at Tamaki, who was in a corner peeling little strips of paper. He looked over his shoulder at them and sniffed sadly.

"He's just jealous because I got to look after Haruhi and he didn't," Hikaru met the truth halfway. Tamaki's eyes grew wide as an arrow chased after him and stabbed him in the gut.

"I'm sorry Tamaki-san! If I knew you wanted to look after Haruhi then I would've let you and Hikaru switch jobs," Tohru ran to Tamaki's side and hugged him. "It was rude of me to just give you jobs in the first place. I'm sorry!"

Just as everyone was about to tell Tohru how it was okay that she'd taken charge, Kyouya and a squad of nurses and doctors invaded the room.

"What the? Kyouya-sempai! There's no need for all this," Haruhi gasped as the team huddled over here.

"It is actually Haruhi," Kyouya's glasses glimmered, "You see...all hosts must be in perfect health. We can't have you going back to Ouran and getting your customers sick."

"B-but!" Haruhi had never had so many hands _touch _her before.

* * *

Kyo slammed the door as he went into Shigure's house that day after school. Along with Yuki, he had gotten a call from Kyouya that the club would be closed for the day. Kyo wasn't mad about that though, he hated going to the club in the first place. What he was angry about though was that he'd just realized Tohru had spent her entire day with those idiots. He climbed up to the roof and sat there. He half way expected to see Tohru coming down the trail with groceries for dinner, but apparently that was asking for too much. He frowned and leaned back. It was if Tohru had made all those new _best _friends and forgotten all about him. Kyo snorted. 'Who cares? I didn't want her here in the first place...so what do I care?' he wondered.

The enraged teen slammed his fists against the roof and sat up. He said out loud, "I don't care!"

Maybe if he said it enough...he'd actually believe it himself.

* * *

Yuki sighed and sat down on his bed. He hadn't seen Tohru all day, which wasn't a problem because she was her own person, but he felt empty now. He'd gotten used to seeing her smiling face everyday. He'd gotten used to talking to her and seeing how she felt, and vice versa. He'd gotten used to not being lonely. But it was if that life he'd gotten so used to was slowly disappearing. He was afraid to go back to his life, the way it was before he met Tohru. He had closed his life off to the world because he was a Sohma, because he was the rat. There was no one way he wanted to do that again.

**A/N: How horrible for Kyo and Yuki, ne? I'm so happy because I actually get to upload today! I have time to spare since I'm on Spring Break. So I figured I'd give my readers this wonderful chapter. Happy Easter everyone! Please review and let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions. **

**Love, Neko-chan**


	7. When a Friend Falls in a Hole

"More tea Ayame-san?"

"Ah, yes please. You really do make the best tea. I congratulate you on that!"

The girl with long cinnamon colored hair smiled, picked up the tea pot and gently poured the man's favorite tea in his cup. Simultaneously, they sipped the tea daintily.

"Ayame-san, we shall make our debut today." And it was decided.

* * *

"Everyone, everyone! The Host Club is coming," Sumomo, Kyo's number one customer announced through a bull horn. All the girls crowded around as the boys came out of the school. The excitement was on top today, because today was the physical fitness tests. Not that anyone in Ouran needed to be physical, they were all going to be money-makers after all. It was a low chance that any one of them was going to become an Olympic award winner, but taking P. E was mandatory in all schools, and with gym class, came physical fitness.

So the Host Club came out, dressed in their Ouran gym uniforms, which was a powder blue shirt and short ensemble. But for the girls, seeing those boys in anything that had less covering than a suit, was a sight to be reckoned with.

The coach blew his whistle and everyone lined up on the track to start their warm-ups. While the other girls kept their distance, gossiped and conjured little pink hearts into their eyes, Tohru walked up to the boys. "Good luck everyone," she said with that classic smile.

"You too!" Honey said excitedly.

"And don't think that this time you're going to get out of the race you damned rat!" Kyo pointed an accusing finger at Yuki, who looked like he could care less.

"We'll see," Yuki replied. That only pumped Kyo up even more.

"Heck yeah we're going to see! Because I swear I'm going to beat you!"

"This isn't a race you know," Haruhi reminded the carrot-top.

"Yeah it is!" Kyo yelled.

Meanwhile, Yuki and Kyo fan girls turned on each other with the flames of moe in their eyes. "Kyo-chan will definitely beat Yuki!"

"Are you crazy? He has no chance against Yuki-san, and you have no chance against us!"

"Is that so?" "Yeah, that's so!"

Sumomo and the rest of the Kyo group raced up to Kyo and kneeled before him, "Kyo-chan, please do your best against Yuki and we'll do our best against those demon girls!"

"Yuki-san, do your best as well!" Yuki's fan girls told him. Yuki and Kyo exchanged looks, and the battle between Yuki and his customers versus Kyo and his fan girls was on!

"Well...a Host Club competition," Tamaki chuckled.

"As long as it doesn't get violent," Kyouya said.

As soon as the whistle was blown the groups sped off, leaving those who wasn't in the race behind. Meanwhile, Haru trotted up to Haruhi and Tohru, who happened to be going at a pretty slow pace.

"They're at it again," he stated. "And they didn't even invite me."

"You wanted to be in a pointless race?" Haruhi asked.

"If anything I would want to help Yuki beat Kyo," Haru shrugged.

Instead of running, Momiji was hopping, "Hello everyone!" he said.

"Hello Momiji," Tohru said and Haruhi smiled.

"Yo!" Hikaru and Kaoru ran up beside them and sure enough, the rest of the gang came after them. After chattering on about host activities and such they heard a shrill scream.

"What was that annoying sound," Haru asked.

"Help, help!" Sumomo and Akira, bitter enemies since they'd met Kyo and Yuki, came running back.

"What's wrong?" Tamaki took Akira in his arms, "Did something happen?"

"T-Tamaki-san..." Akira eyes glistened with tears, "It's Yuki-san! He fell into a ditch and he's not responding!"

"What?!" Before another word could be said Haru was almost out of sight.

"Show us where he is," Kyouya looked to Sumomo, who seemed to be in better shape than Akira was. Sumomo nodded and started to lead everyone to the scene of the crime. Haru, of course, was already there when they arrived. Sure enough, a big hole in the ground was for some reason in the middle of the track. The hole was extremely dark, so pitch black that it looked like a bottom-less pit. Haru seethed and took Kyo by his shoulders, "what happened? Why'd he fall in there? You pushed him didn't you!"

"What? Why the hell would I do something stupid like that," Kyo pushed Haru off. "Don't blame me for this!"

"Y-you guys! This isn't the time to fight," Tohru said and stood in between the two. But it was too late for intervention. 'Please...please don't let him turn into Black Haru.' Haru sidestepped Tohru and got in Kyo's face again.

"You want to kill him just so you can feel important," after that was said, Haru punched Kyo square in his face.

"Kyo!" Sumomo yelled. Just as Kyo was about to get up and Sumomo ran to his side, Takashi held Haru back.

"Oh, so the big guy wants to wrestle now huh?" Haru laughed and struggled against the third year's iron grip. "If you know what's good for you you'll let me go!"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, go alert a teacher!" Tamaki instructed. The twins saluted him and started back to the Ouran premises. As Haru struggled, Takashi did something he'd rather have not had to come to. With a precise moving and strike at a major pressure point, Takashi knocked Black Haru out. Tohru immediately ran to his side and Takashi assured her that he would be alright.

Afraid Sumomo was going to hug him, Kyo pushed her back and yelled, "Get away from me!"

Sumomo's eyes watered but she nodded.

"If I had a light I could go down and get Yu-chan," Honey said, squinting his eyes and trying to see into the deep pit.

"Hopefully the teacher's will bring one," Kyouya assured him. Now he had reason to be upset for multiple reasons. One of his hosts was in a very deep hole unconscious and maybe even dead or seriously injured. Another of his hosts had just gotten into a fight with a crazy kid with white and black hair. To top it all off though it was a mere knock-out punch, Takashi was forced to display violence in front of several girls who frequently visited the club. Word was sure to get out about this...

"Yuuuuuuuuuuki!" Momiji called, "If you can hear me, say something!"

Tamaki panicked, "Kyouya! W-what're we going to do? This is horrible!"

Kyouya pushed his glasses up and decided that it was once again time for him to take control, "Everyone please calm down. Hikaru and Kaoru should be back soon. Meanwhile, I want everyone to take long deep breaths and keep your thoughts to yourselves." It was almost a mean thing to say, but it worked and silence spread across the perimeter.

"Hello? Is anyone up there?"

"Yuki!" Tohru ran to the hole when she heard her friend's voice. It wasn't hard to recognize his labored breathing and everyone around shot up attentively.

"Honda-san?"

"Yuki, are you hurt and can you climb up?" Kyouya asked.

After a few more deep breaths he replied, "My wrist is hurt...and I think I'm having an asthma attack. I can't climb up because my leg is stuck to something."

"Then stay calm and help will be here momentarily," Kyouya said. He thought, 'Damn...for such a prestigious school, we sure don't get a lot of help in cases of emergencies.'

Finally, Hikaru and Kaoru came running up, followed by plenty of school officials and two men carrying a stretcher. "Is he conscious?" someone asked and the customers and the hosts went into an uproar.

"Okay, okay! Everyone go back to the school," a teacher said, ushering the teens back.

Soon Yuki was retrieved from the hole, which thankfully wasn't as deep as everyone thought it was. He was immediately taken to the nurse with the rest of the host club following close behind. After he was given his asthma pump and his wrist was examined and bandaged they were allowed to go in.

"Are you okay," Tohru asked as soon as she got in there. "Is your wrist okay?"

Yuki sighed and held his wrist up, which was wrapped in a cast, "They say I just sprained it so it's better than it could be."

"That's good," Tohru sighed.

"Well, you really started a commotion today," Kyouya said, "Depending on how much damage it caused, I might have to add onto your debt."

Yuki's eyes twitched, "Did you forget that it isn't even my debt to begin with?"

"I didn't," Kyouya smirked. Before Yuki could protest two people came barging- or rather, one came barging in and the other simply walked in behind him.

"Oh no! Poor, poor Yuki!" Sohma Shigure draped his body over Yuki and cried fake tears. Hatori and Kyouya sighed in frustration.

"Shigure, get off me," Yuki said, his voice cold as ice.

"Shigure-san, what're you doing here?" Tohru asked.

"Oh Tohru, my little flower," Shigure took Tohru's hands in his own, "When I heard that Yuki was in the nurses' office I had to come and see if he was alright!"

"Ch, you just wanted to see high school girls," Kyo mumbled even though Shigure had innocent little pink flowers over his head (that he stole from Honey on the way in).

Just then a high-powered motor sound was heard and the infamous, "Ohohohoho!" accompanied by a dramatic type music was sent out. Everyone in the room sweat dropped as the machine brought up two people out of the ground. Houshakuji Renge and Sohma Ayame jumped off of the platform and each ran to Yuki's side.

"Yuki! My dear little brother, when Renge-chan and I found out that you were hurt we came running to your rescue as soon as possible!" Ayame said, his silver-white hair fluttering behind him.

"Onii-san, I don't need you to be here," Yuki replied.

At that, Ayame put his hand to his head and said, "Dear Yuki, I know you don't mean that. Obviously, from your injuries you are delusional and can't see how deeply touched you are that I am here!"

"Ayame-san is right! It wouldn't be right for a brother to simply ignore his wonderful brother's attention," Renge scorned.

"Ano...Renge, why are you here? And if Ayame-san is Yuki's brother...then how do you know him?" Haruhi asked.

Renge laughed along with Ayame and said, "You see Haruhi-kun, Ayame-san is my new cosplay out-fit creator!"

"Aya! You didn't tell me you had such a cute customer," Shigure said.

"You're right my friend. I sincerely apologize for that," Ayame said, and the two men took each other's hands and stared into each others eyes.

"Aya!"

"Shigure!"

"This is like the Brotherly Love Act..." Hikaru said.

"Except it's creepy because it's actually real," Kaoru finished.

"N-no!" Tohru waved her hands, "Shigure and Ayame-san are just playing. See? Together with Hatori-san they're the Madubachi trio!"

With peace signs, Ayame and Shigure stood next to Hatori and grinned, "That's right!"

Hatori didn't say anything. Haruhi counted this as one of the weirdest days of her life.

**A/N: Well, I got two other characters to appear! That's good right? I hope you liked this chapter and will review. Believe it or not, but I had to rewrite this about 3 times since I couldn't get my thoughts together. I guess I was having a writer's block. Ah well, I still hope this was good enough for you guys. **

**Love, Neko-chan **


	8. Ditching the Hosts Pt 1

It was Monday, and the last five days that Yuki, Kyo and Tohru would be going to their school. Haruhi sighed. It wasn't long ago when she first came across the ditzy Tohru in the hallways looking for the lunchroom. The memory brought a smile to Haruhi's face. As she walked inside the third music room she was surprised to find that everyone was already there. But she was even more surprised to find that they all had serious expressions on their faces. She didn't know it was possible.

"Um...what's going on?" Haruhi asked, sitting the instant coffee that she had brought with her on a table. Tohru turned around and smiled at her, but Haruhi could tell it was almost forced.

"I was just telling everyone that I won't be here for host activities today...since I'm going to visit my mother," Tohru explained. Haruhi didn't see anything wrong with that. She raised her eyebrows.

"Haruhi, Tohru-san's mother passed," Kyouya said, since it was obvious no one else would. At that moment Haruhi felt like someone had shot her in her heart. She looked at Tohru.

"I was telling everyone that I'm fine...but they don't seem to believe me. It's really okay though, I know my mom is still with me!" Tohru sounded like herself at that moment and Haruhi nodded.

"I'm going with you," Haruhi said. Kyo and Yuki looked up at her. Tohru clapped her hands together, "Mom would love that!"

"Haruhi is right. Kyouya," Tamaki said, turning to his fellow host members, "Make it so that the Host Club is closed today and we'll all go visit Tohru's mother and pay our respects."

For once, Kyouya couldn't argue with the blonde. He marched to the door and opened it and talked to the ladies that was already gathered outside. They could hear gasps after awhile and several condolences. Then a air of determination rippled through the air when they could hear, "We'll call everyone else and tell them that the Host Club is closed. Leave it to us Kyouya-san!"

With that, Kyouya closed the door behind him. "Taken care of." Then, almost as an after thought he said, "I'll call Renge just to make sure." But, at the sound of her name, Renge hopped on her high-powered motor and came out of the ground (thankfully without Ayame).

She rushed over to Tohru and embraced her, tears trickling down her cheeks, "I'm sorry about your mother Tohru-chan."

Tohru smiled and hugged Renge back, "Thank you."

The hosts were nearly in shock. They'd never seen Renge cry _real _tears before. The only tears they'd seen her display were tears of moe, which hardly counted as tears to them. They were used to them.

When the girls were done hugging Renge pulled out a handkerchief and blew into it rather loudly. Then she turned to Kyouya, "I'll make sure all the girls know that the club will be closed today." She hopped on her motor and waved with her handkerchief, bidding them farewell. Haruhi couldn't help but sweat drop.

"Alright!" Tamaki threw his pointer finger into the air, "Everyone call your limos and we'll drive over to Tohru's mother!"

Kyo slapped his hand over his face. It was bad enough he had to deal with these idiots in school, but now he'd have to endure them after school as well- and at a grave site!

When they reached the graveyard the hosts grew fairly quiet. When they finally reached the right grave, Tohru bent down and said, "Mom, I bought the Host Club with me, and Kyo and Yuki-kun too! They all wanted to see you."

Haruhi knelt next to Tohru and smiled, "It's Kyoko-san right?" She looked at Tohru, who smiled and nodded, "Yup!"

"Nice to meet you Kyoko-san," Haruhi said, looking back at the tombstone.

"Kyoko-san, a rose for you," Tamaki said, swiftly taking a bright red rose out of his suit and placing it right next to Kyoko's picture.

"That's so nice of you Tamaki-san," Tohru said, beaming.

"Oh! Is this her?" Honey asked, referring to the picture that was resting atop the stone.

"Yes!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Wow! She's so pretty," Honey grew wide eyed, "Right Takashi?"

"Un," Takashi nodded. Then looked at Tohru and back at the picture, "Like Tohru."

"Mori-sempai..." Tohru's eyes glistened. It was the first time she could recall Takashi ever calling her by her name, if ever saying her name at all. "Arigato."

"Let us see," the twins pushed through the crowd to get a good luck at the picture.

"Yup," Hikaru agreed, "Mori-sempai doesn't lie."

"Kyoko-san is great," Kaoru said, "Picture of innocence, like Tohru."

"Oh, my mom wasn't really that innocent. She was in a gang after all."

The hosts stiffened. Time froze. A pretty butterfly flew past- only to be swallowed whole by a hungry bird.

"Tohru...were you in a gang too?" Tamaki asked.

"Idiot," Kyo mumbled.

"No! I wasn't. My mom got out of that life too," Tohru said. Then she looked at her mother's picture again. All was quiet for awhile as the breeze ruffled their hair.

* * *

The next day, Tuesday, the twins and Tamaki swept their heads around the corner, looking in on the girls as they washed the dishes. "What do you think they're talking about?" Hikaru asked Kaoru, who replied, "It would be nice if they were talking about girly things...but with Haruhi..." The twins eyes wandered over to Tamaki, who was staring off into space with a blissful expression.

**Tamaki's Inner Mind Theatre**

**1...2...3...GO!**

_Tamaki came into the kitchen, a robe as white as snow draped around his body. He smiled at the two girls who was standing next to the table in the middle of the floor._

"_Good morning!" Haruhi and Tohru greeted, big smiles plastered on their faces. They were both wearing white sleeping gowns that matched Tamaki's robe. Tamaki took a look at the homemade breakfast they had worked so hard to make, putting their hearts and souls into the meal. _

"_Please, join me," Tamaki pulled out two chairs and the females smiled and sat in them. _

"_Tamaki-san," Tohru lifted up her fork with eggs and offered it to the blond, who excepted it in his mouth. _

"_Sempai," Haruhi dipped a strawberry in melted chocolate and held it out to Tamaki, who smiled and bit into the sweet fruit. Tamaki, who was sitting in the middle of the two girls, spread his arms out and covered both girls shoulders with them. _

"_Arigato," he said._

"_Anything for you!" Tohru and Haruhi chirped._

**End Theatre**

"Tono, hey! Tono!" Hikaru and Kaoru snapped their fingers in front of the boy's face, yet he still wouldn't come to.

Hikaru sighed, "This idiot has that pervy look again."

"It's creepy," Kaoru said with a nod. Their gazes went back to the two girls, who were laughing about something at the moment. Kaoru mostly looked at Tohru, and Hikaru mostly looked at Haruhi. It was the only moment in their lives that they couldn't tell what each other was thinking.

"Ne, Haruhi!" Hikaru called after awhile. Haruhi visibly flinched when she heard his voice. "What're you guys doing?" Magically, the twins popped up behind the two females.

"Obviously, we're washing the dishes," Haruhi said. Then she looked somewhat thoughtful, "Scratch that. I forgot you know _nothing _about this."

"We want to wash the dishes too!" Kaoru whined. "Okay Haruhi?" He purred in her ear, rubbing his cheek against hers. Hikaru was already doing the same.

"Let's get all wet and sudsy together too," Hikaru added, "With Tohru, it'll be _especially _fun."

From around the corner, Tamaki suddenly snapped back to attention. "No," he yelled and ran to the twins' sides. "You will defiantly not be doing anything that involves suds with my daughters!"

The twins looked at each other, then back at Tamaki and stuck their tongues out at him.

"It's time to get back to work." Kyouya said. No one knew when the Shadow King had entered the room, but his sudden presence sent down chills down their spines; even Tohru.

When the rest of the club members had glumly went back to their hosting duties, Haruhi whispered to Tohru, "That was a close one. If they knew, they'd find some stupid way of tagging along."

"I don't think it'd be that bad if they came," Tohru replied.

Haruhi sighed and shook her head. Then she looked at Tohru with a stern expression and placed her finger to her lip, "Just make sure you say nothing about what we're doing after hosting."

"Okay," Tohru nodded, zipped up her lips and threw away the key.

-

-

Around the corner, certain Hitachiins were still peaking. Before Kyouya could call them again they slithered back to their posts.

-

-

"Goodbye everyone," Tohru waved as she walked out of the door with Kyo and Yuki by her side, "um, I have to do some shopping, so you can go home without me." Tohru said. Yuki and Kyo nodded and walked away from the school together. Tohru sighed and waited at the front gate of the school. She didn't like lying to her friends but it wasn't a complete lie, so that made up for it a bit. Her hard feelings edged as she saw Haruhi running out of the school.

"This way," Haruhi grabbed Tohru's wrist and started to run, causing the Honda to almost fall on her face. They ran until Haruhi thought they were an exceptional distance from the school. She didn't want to risk one of the other hosts coming out and seeing her and Tohru together. Surely, they'd become curious and _have _to see where they were going- even if it meant hiring a private investigator to do it.

They walked until they came upon a bus stop. Still being in the Ouran uniforms, the people gave them wide eyed stares. 'What's two Ouran students doing on a public bus?' or 'Aw...what a cute couple' passed through the commoner's minds. But Haruhi ignored the stares. The two females took a seat. At every stop the bus only seemed to fill up, so much, that many people were left to stand. An elderly lady boarded the bus, carrying three bags on her arms. One was on her left arm, the other two on her right. Though it wasn't particularly hot that day she was sweating so much that it could've filled a whole jar if you let the sweat drip inside it.

At the same time, Haruhi and Tohru stood up and walked toward the woman, who looked up and smiled at them. Haruhi gracefully swung her hand towards the seat that was now unoccupied (much as she would when she was hosting) and Tohru gently took a bag from the woman's arm. The elder blinked. Then a smile slowly crept upon her face.

"Thank you," she said with a nod and slipped into the seat. Tohru gently placed the grocery bag next to the woman, who pointed at the window and looked at Haruhi, "window?"

Haruhi nodded and scooted past the woman. She put her hands on the ledge of the window and pulled up, but the window wouldn't budge. Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Young man?" the woman asked gently. She had to cover her mouth to stifle her giggle. "Maybe you need help from your girlfriend," she pointed to Tohru, who started to giggle as well. A light blush crept on Haruhi's features and she was happy when the bus suddenly came to a halt.

"This is our stop," Haruhi quickly moved away from the window, gestured for Tohru to follow, and walked away from the lady, who was laughing hysterically at that point.

"What a sweet lady," Tohru said as they walked the short distance to their destination.

"Yeah...right," Haruhi muttered. Soon they were where they wanted to be. The mall!

* * *

Moments after Haruhi had run out of the door, the two little devils bid their friends farewell and rushed out after her. They got to the door just in time to see Haruhi pulling Tohru down the side walk. They grinned and ran to their limo, which they had already called before they had come out of the school.

"Follow those girls but don't let them see us," Hikaru said.

"Stay at a distance," Kaoru added. When the females had ran a good distance away the chauffeur pulled off slowly. When the girls finally came into view again they were walking, and the car had to go awfully slow so as not to catch their attention. Then the chauffeur pulled over as the girls stopped walking and waited at a bus stop. Soon a public bus pulled to the corner and they saw the two girls board it.

"Do you want me to follow the bus too?" Mr. Kaman asked with a slick smirk plastered on his face.

"Of course!" the twins chorused.

Mr. Kaman's smirk faded and he turned back to the steering wheel. 'Damn rich bastards..'

He sighed and pulled off after the bus. He really started to get annoyed when the bus kept making stops and the girls never got off. Then a thought occurred to him "Sirs, what if they got off the bus and we didn't see them because of the crowds?"

"Kaman-san...do you want to get fired?" Hikaru and Kaoru leaned up, each displaying eerie grins. Though they always played the "fire Mr. Kaman game" with the chauffeur, he hadn't yet realized that they were kidding. He swallowed and shook his head furiously, "N-no!"

"Then drive, or we'll be forced to do it for you," Kaoru told him. And that was a bigger threat than being fired. Mr. Kaman burned rubber chasing after the bus, which seemed to have gotten away from them. Finally, the bus stopped at another corner, and the three males finally saw the Honda and Fujioka get off the bus. They all let out relieved sighs, until the girls started walking again. They groaned.

Fortunately for Mr. Kaman, the Hitachiin twins bid him farewell and told him not to wander off too far; they might be needing him soon. Hikaru and Kaoru hid behind two light poles as the girls entered the mall. Then they raced up behind them and entered it as well. Too bad for them, but the girls were no where in sight.

* * *

Haruhi shushed Tohru and pointed at the two identical boys that were looking quite flustered and a bit irritated. She whispered, "They've been following us since we got on the bus."

"They have?" Tohru blinked. Haruhi frowned and wondered if Tohru was always that oblivious to her surroundings. It was no wonder that Yuki and Kyo watched her so closely. When Hikaru and Kaoru had walked into a store that they apparently thought the two girls would be in, Haruhi tilted her head and Tohru followed her out of the mall.

"But...aren't we going shopping?" Tohru asked.

Haruhi shook her head. "I knew there was a chance that one of the guys had heard our conversation, so just to lead them away from us we had to come to the mall and loose them. This way, they won't know that I'm sleeping over your house and therefore they can't bother us."

"Isn't is wrong to lie and trick them like that though?" Tohru asked. Haruhi blinked. Tohru sure did have a knack for making people feel guilty.

"Do you want to go back and get them?" Haruhi asked.

Tohru looked back at the mall entrance, "Well...we should call them when we're out of their grasp, ne?"

"Alright," Haruhi agreed. They walked back to the bus stop.

* * *

"I believe I said more than once that Haruhi didn't really want to go to the mall. It was just a loop-hole for the twins, like I said," Kyouya said, adjusting his glasses and glaring at his friend.

"But Kyouya! Where are they going _now_?" Tamaki asked, pointing ahead at the girls. His bright blue eyes filled with tears and he put his hand to his forehead, "I can't handle this Kyouya. My daughters are mindlessly walking the streets alone...without me!"

"Did you ever stop to think that they just want some alone time Tamaki?" Kyouya gave his friend a criticizing look, "And aren't _you _the one that wanted Haruhi to spend more times with girls in the first place?"

Tamaki froze. Suddenly his tears were no more, and he brightened, "Yes! You're absolutely correct Kyouya, Haruhi should spend more time with her sister. But I also want to be there to watch it!"

Kyouya sighed and shook his head. This was going to be an never-ending day of hell...

That's when he saw it, the black limo across the street. 'Interesting...' Kyouya thought with a smirk.

* * *

"Mitsukuni," Takashi pointed across the street.

"Oh! So Kyou-chan and Tama-chan are looking after them too?" Honey's brown orbs grew wide.

"Un," Takashi nodded. How they had come to following the two girls all around town was Honey's doing, but he was beginning to enjoy this. Like everyone else, he wondered where the two girls were off too. Although he wasn't the nosy type, it was interesting seeing Haruhi without the others.

"Well, I guess we better follow them, ne," Honey said, holding his bunny closer to him.

"Un," Takashi said again and signaled to the chauffeur to follow the bus the girls were now getting on. He just hoped Haruhi hadn't yet spotted them...who knew how she might lead them on a wild goose chase?

A/N: Don't worry everyone! I have not forgotten the subject of Tohru and Haruhi's moms' deaths. They'll be some reference to that in the next chapter, as well as other characters coming in and more action. This chapter is like the beginning of the end of the story, I guess that's why there's not much in it (yes, I'm making excuses). I hope you enjoyed reading it! Thanks to those who reviewed and favorite and such, please review again!


	9. Authoress Note: Help!

Okay, I am like totally at a loss on this story, hence why I haven't wrote in a really long time. If you want this story continued then let me know and/or try to give me some ideas for the last few chapters (because I'm at a loss).

Thanks to everyone who has been supporting this story so far! I don't want to give up on it, so please help if you can.


	10. Ditching the Hosts Pt 2 Uninvited Visit

**Yes, I finally crawled out of my dark cave to write on this story! (pulls cobwebs out of hair) Heh... Well, enjoy this chapter of Our Ouran Basket! But first-**

**Special Thanks To These Reviewers (Chapter Dedication):**

**x-twilight-x: For the idea of Akito cornering a host! Except, I had him corner all of them instead. Because Akito's bad like that...you don't know how tempted I was to just have Takashi or Honey "accidentally" kill Akito. Grr...I can't stand Akito.**

**EmilyIsisNephthys: For encouraging me so much when I was really down on this chapter! You really motivated me to continue this story, so thanks a bundle buddy!**

**Enicia24: For the idea of having a fashion show! That was a good idea, it didn't get a lot of air time but I hope you still like it. And thanks for reviewing like, all of my stories! **

**So now, please enjoy the chapter! **

Haruhi and Tohru panted as they entered Shigure's house. They had run through the forest that led to the house. Kyo and Yuki looked up in surprise at Tohru and the visitor, while Shigure put on his best charming smile and scooted towards Haruhi.

"Well hello there, I believe we met before," he said.

"Yes, nice to see you again Shigure-san." Haruhi said.

"And thanks for letting me stay over your house for the night," Haruhi said as she and Tohru made their way to Tohru's room. Kyo and Yuki perked up.

"What...did sh- _he _just say about staying over?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Shigure displayed a taunting smile, "Tohru invited Haruhi-kun to stay the night."

"And you let him?!" Kyo and Yuki shouted.

Shigure cowered a bit. "Well...Tohru should be able to have friends too, right? Besides, I'm sure Haruhi-kun wouldn't do anything bad to our flower..._she_ is a host after all," he said, and turned around so Kyo and Yuki couldn't see the smirk on his face. 'Ha! I know something they didn't know!'

To his surprise, Yuki or Kyo didn't jump up yelling, "WHAT?!"

"Wait-" Shigure said, turning around, "You mean you already know about Haruhi-kun?"

"Duh," Kyo and Yuki said in unison.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Coming!" Shigure sang and went to open the door. He opened it to find none other than Haru, Momiji and Hatori. "Well, well, what a surprise!"

* * *

"This is going to be so much fun," Tohru said happily as she sat on the bed next to Haruhi. "So, what should we do?"

"Well..." Haruhi, who didn't have much experience in slumber parties, truly had no idea what to do. "I suppose we should-"

"Haruhi, Haruhi! Tohru, Tohru!" There was a couple of knocks at the door.

"That sounds like Momiji-kun," Tohru said. She went to the door and opened it. Surely enough, Momiji was standing in the doorway, along with a bored looking Haru.

"Hi Tohru, Haruhi!" Momiji greeted. The blond boy pouted a bit before saying, "I didn't know you were having a sleep-over! Can I join too, huh Tohru?"

"Well..." Tohru sent a distressed at Haruhi.

"Of course he can," Haruhi said. Tohru and Momiji cheered. Haruhi suddenly felt guilty that she had ditched the hosts. They would've loved to have a sleep over. Then again, Shigure's house probably wasn't big enough for all of the demanding, rich bastards.

"I have the perfect game we can play," Haru said with a smirk. Tohru and Haruhi sweat dropped as little glints of fire rose in Haru and Momiji's eyes, and behind them, so did Shigure's. Hatori seemed to be the only sane person in the hallway.

"Er- wait!" Haruhi yelled when she found herself in Haru and Momiji's grasp.

"You have really girly features like Yuki...let's _play_," Haru whispered, sending chills down Haruhi's spine.

"Yes darling, let's play," someone from the doorway said.

* * *

Haruhi stared at herself in the mirror. She was in the most frilly thing she had ever worn before. Ayame had brought the thing over- complete with ribbons for her hair and a matching dress for Tohru. It was almost as if Ayame knew she was a girl...Haruhi shook that thought off. There was no way- 'Then again...at times it can be obvious.'

Haruhi sighed and examined the peach colored dress further. It went to her knees and it had a white sash around it that she tied around her stomach. It actually hugged her in all the 'right' places. If one of the hosts had seen her in the get up, they would've went into overdrive. Haruhi stared blankly at herself. 'Why do I feel so guilty all of a sudden?' she wondered.

"Oh Haruhi-kun! We're waiting!"

"This is just sick," Haruhi mumbled. Tohru had already went into the living area, gotten her applause, blushed a bunch, then sat down. Now it was Haruhi's turn and she knew she would regret every moment of it. It was bad enough being ogled over in the host club, but now the Sohmas were going to do it too!

She made her way into the living area and, to her surprise there was silence. Widened eyes stared at her and Haruhi could feel herself melting under the intense stares.

'Why did I do this?' Haruhi wondered. Sense started to flood back into her slowly.

'I'm supposed to be a boy...they must think I'm a cross-dresser.' It didn't dawn on Haruhi that she was _already _a cross-dresser. Blood rushed to her cheeks. Just as she could feel her face begin to burn she saw a bright light.

"Picture," Haru said.

"What? Don't go around taking pictures!" Haruhi yelled.

Suddenly, a light flickered on in Haru's mind. He smirked inwardly. Then he stood up and sauntered over to Haruhi as Ayame snapped more pictures and Hatori told him to stop.

"Pretty good charade," Haru said, keeping his voice so that only Haruhi could hear him.

"W-what do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"You know." Haru replied.

Haruhi was about to say something in response, when suddenly a loud SLAM sounded from behind her and she could feel the cold wind of outside on her back. In the doorway, stood Tamaki panting heavily, Kyouya's glinting glasses, Takashi's impassive expression, Honey's wide eyes, and the twins shocked ones.

"H-Haruhi...?" At first, Tamaki's face turned as red as the red roses he always carried around. He couldn't help but think Haruhi was beautiful in the dress. When he finally noticed all the Sohmas that were around, he gasped and pointed an accusing finger at his 'daughter' "HARUHI! What're you doing?"

"Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi yelled as Tamaki grabbed her wrist. She frowned and snatched it away. Tamaki froze; the look in her eyes was deadly. "Don't you know any better than to burst through other people's doors?"

Meanwhile, Shigure was crying waterfalls of tears over his door which was broken once again, by enraged teenagers. The twins stepped over top of Shigure and went to Haruhi's sides. As well as Kyouya, Takashi, and Honey.

"Haruhi...have you forgotten your secret?" Kyouya whispered in her ear.

"No, I haven't forgotten anything Sempai," Haruhi said, glaring at him. "But I think you've _all _forgotten your manners."

"But we were worried about you Haruhi!" Tamaki half way yelled.

"I don't need you to worry about me," Haruhi snapped. The boys froze as Haruhi turned to the Sohmas and bowed a little, "I'm sorry for this." she said, then turned back to face her friends. "Sometimes, I really just wish you all would leave me alone. I'm not some child- and I'm defiantly not some daughter- that you need to constantly keep an eye on."

"I see." Tamaki said. He turned to his fellow hosts and said, "Let's leave."

"But-" the twins were about to protest, then Tamaki gave them a look they had never seen from him before, and quickly shut their mouths.

"We'll talk about this later then," Kyouya said to Haruhi by looking over his shoulders. He ushered everyone else out the door and left Haruhi standing there. She clenched and unclenched her fists, not quite sure what to do next.

"Haruhi..." Tohru whispered.

Haruhi sighed and faced the other brunette girl, "Sorry Tohru. I didn't mean to cause something like this to happen...they can just be so random sometimes."

"I think you hurt their feelings," Shigure said as he had finally picked himself up off the floor. "Was it really necessary to um- yell at them like that?"

Haruhi paused and looked down at the floor. "I didn't mean to yell at them...but I don't think they would get the point if I didn't," she concluded.

* * *

Tamaki trudged through the forest, his friends behind him. The twins shared whispers to each other while everyone else remained silent. Suddenly, Tamaki stopped dead in his tracks, causing more than one person to collide into his back.

"Hey, why'd you stop? The limos are still-" Hikaru said, then he saw it too. He nudged Kaoru, and his twin nodded to confirm that he saw the shadow too.

"Who's there?" Tamaki asked. The shadow passed through the trees again, and Tamaki nearly jumped out of his skin. "M-Mommy!" he jumped behind Kyouya. "Y-you can handle this, right?"

Kyouya sighed and adjusted his glasses. They glinted in the darkness. "We know you're there. So why don't you just come out?"

There was a low laugh before the shadow stepped out and revealed himself. The man before them reminded the hosts of Yuki, only with darker hair and a somehow dark aura around him. His smile was so sinister it sent chills down their spines.

"Well, I see we finally get to meet," Akito said, coming closer to Kyouya. The latter didn't flinch, but a bead of sweat slowly formed on his head.

"Who are you?" Kyouya finally managed. It wasn't like him to be nervous, but there was something about this person that set him off. He didn't like where this could lead.

"I'm Sohma Akito," Akito said, as if he needed no introduction at all. He smirked and stood just inches away from Kyouya's face. "And who might you be?"

"Ootori Kyouya," he answered, managing to match the 'no need for introductions' tone that Akito had held and mixing the same coldness into it as well. Akito's eyes narrowed as he and Kyouya shared a staring contest- and it seemed to infuriate him when Kyouya won.

"Exactly what do you think gives you the right to befriend any Sohma?" Akito suddenly spat out at him.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," Kyouya stated calmly, which only served to send Akito over the edge. Before Kyouya could do anything, he felt the stinging sensation of being slapped on his cheek. He was caught so off guard by Akito's sudden attack that he stumbled over into the ground, holding his injured face and staring up at Akito in shock. He'd only gotten one smack like that before, and that had been from his father. That had been natural; this was just crazy.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki yelled and ran to his best friends' side while Takashi held Akito back from Kyouya. The man looked as if he was planning on lunging onto Kyouya at any second.

"Why the hell-" Hikaru started, but Akito's mouth was quicker and louder as he struggled against Takashi's iron grip.

"Who do you think you are? All of you! You think you can just work your way into this- _my _family? You'll never be able to step into our world! Nor will I allow you near the Honda!"

"You can't keep us away from Toh-chan or anyone!" Honey yelled back, tears filling his brown eyes.

Akito laughed loudly and long, tilting his head back. Just as quickly as he had stated his maniac laugh, it ended and he snapped his head down and glared at Honey. "That's may be true...but Ihave complete control over every Sohma. I'll make their lives living hell if you dare to go near them again!"

"You can't control them," Tamaki said and stood up. "I don't know who you are exactly, but I know that every human has the right to live his or her live however they want without someone else having total control."

"They don't," Akito answered. He glared in Tamaki's violet eyes with his own hate filled orbs, and whispered, "I'll make sure that Tohru and all the others wish they had never met you. We wouldn't want to get any of them _hurt_, would we Suoh?"

Tamaki's eyes widened- how did this Akito person now his name? He was shocked at Akito's words that he forgot who his father was. How...what did he mean he would hurt them? Sure, he could find a search team to track down Akito if anything really did happen, all of the hosts could, but that didn't change the fact that someone would end up _hurt_.

Akito chuckled and watched realization etch onto the teenagers features. He snatched away from Takashi and slipped back into the shadows without another word.

* * *

Haruhi laid in bed next to Tohru. It was dark, and Haruhi wondered if Tohru was asleep. She sighed and rolled over. What had she been thinking- dressing up for the Sohmas? 'How was I supposed to know those idiots would burst through the door?'

She mentally scolded herself for her actions. Once everything had settled down, she could no longer grasp onto her feeling of anger at her friends. They would always worry about her, that would never change. Even though she knew that, she had let her temper get the best of her. Sure she wanted privacy, and some time away from Tamaki and the others for awhile- but not at the cost of getting everyone angry at her- especially over something so petty.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi turned back around and faced Tohru. "Yeah?"

"I think...I think you should apologize to Tamaki-san and the others..."

"I know," Haruhi replied. Despite the darkness, Haruhi could tell that Tohru was smiling.

"That's good. I don't think they meant to be so- um...loud. I think it's sweet that they would worry about you so much. That means they really care about you."

Haruhi hadn't thought of it that way. She sighed. How much of a fool had she been?

"Thanks Tohru. I'll apologize to them tomorrow," she said.

Just as she said that, her cell phone started to ring. "I hope Dad isn't calling this late. He already knows I'm here," she whispered. She was surprised when she saw Tamaki's number on the Caller I.D.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Haruhi...you need to get out of that house- now," Tamaki said, almost so lowly that Haruhi couldn't hear him.

"Look Sempai, I know you're mad at me and all but I hardly think that's a reason to leave tonight."

"That's not it Haruhi!" Tamaki sounded so frantic that Haruhi jumped up. "It's this...this Akito person. I think he's going to do something horrible."

"Who's Akito?" Haruhi asked.

Tohru's eyes shot open and she sat up so quickly that she almost got whip-lash. She turned on her lamp and stared at Haruhi, "Haruhi, whose on the phone?"

Haruhi looked at Tohru and saw the shocked expression on the other girls' face, mixed with Tamaki's frantic explanation of what had happened in the forest- she knew something was wrong.

"Okay Sempai, calm down," she said and looked at Tohru, "Do you know a Sohma Akito?"

"I have to get Shigure-san," Tohru said. Haruhi didn't know Tohru could run so fast- she was already out of the room by the time Haruhi blinked.

"Haruhi...please...get out of that house," Tamaki said.

**A/N: Well, since I'm doing like two other stories I've decided to make the next chapter the last. It's going to be filled with action (hint, hint) so look out for it because I'm going to be working on it as soon as possible. **

**Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story and I'm proud to say that it's going to be the first story I've actually finished! **


	11. Neverending Friendship

Just as soon as Haruhi had hung up the phone she felt her whole body freeze. Tamaki had finally been able to explain the situation properly and she had to admit- Akito did seem pretty scary. Actually, he was terrifying if he had really slapped Kyouya. She walked into the hallway to find Tohru and heard voices down stairs. The brunette eased her way down the stairs and decided to stay her distance for a while.

"This is all your fault," Kyo was saying, or rather, yelling at Shigure.

Shigure seemed to be lost in thought; his usually shining eyes were a hazed over gray. Tohru was sitting next to Yuki. Both of them were pale; even Yuki was paler than usual. That sent a chill down Haruhi's spine.

"Haruhi-kun, come here," Shigure said without even looking at her. Haruhi did as she was told, descended the rest of the staircase and stood next to Shigure. The man looked down at her and smiled warmly, despite the coldness in his eyes, "You might not understand this- but we could be in a lot of trouble right now. So I want you to-"

**Bang, bang, bang!**

Shigure's eyes narrowed when he heard the loud knocks at his door. Who could be literally banging at his door at this time of night? He gulped and hoped it wasn't anyone he thought it might be. He slowly inched towards the door and when he finally reached it, he turned the knob agonizingly slow.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as soon as the door was opened and rushed inside. He nearly toppled Haruhi over when he pulled her into his embrace.

"S-Sempai?" Haruhi blinked rapidly. The other hosts walked into the door one after the other, and Shigure didn't fail to miss the light bruise on Kyouya's cheek.

"What're you guys doing here?" Haruhi asked.

"We came to take you home," Tamaki answered. He sighed and looked at Shigure, "I'm sorry Shigure-san, but I don't believe it's very safe for Haruhi here."

"Actually, I was just about to tell her the same thing," Shigure replied.

Just as the hosts were about to go out the door, more knocks came. "Oh, what now?" Shigure asked as he went to the door. He opened it and stared into the face...of Akito...

Hatori was standing right next to him. Akito made his way inside and stared at Tamaki and the others momentarily before laughing. He laughed so long and loudly that he sounded much like a maniac (which happens to be just what he is).

When he finally calmed down and regained his composure he stared at Haruhi straight in the eyes. Haruhi stood her ground and stared at him back, but all the same it felt as if she would faint. And Haruhi isn't the type of girl to faint. Slowly, Akito started to smirk. Haruhi had to stop herself from shivering. He was walking towards her, ever so slowly but ever so quickly at the same time. It was like time was moving in slow motion for Haruhi.

Tohru didn't know what to do. Yuki had gone completely still and white from the moment Akito had come through the door and though Kyo was clenching and unclenching his fists, he didn't seem ready to make a move either. Hatori was still standing at the door and Shigure was staring wide eyed as Akito moved closer and closer to poor Haruhi. The hosts on the other hand, seemed to be emitting so many emotions at once that it was impossible to tell what any one of them was about to if Akito touched their friend.

"This is punishment," Akito whispered as he walked swiftly past Haruhi. He walked up to Kyo, who tensed as soon as he realized that Akito was heading for him instead of Haruhi. It all happened in a flash, Akito smacking Kyo across his neck, swiftly taking hold of his arm and then, before even Kyo who had done martial arts for so long could take hold of what was happening, Akito pulled off the white and black beaded bracelet off of Kyo's wrist and stood back.

Kyo's blood curling scream sounded throughout the house as his pupils dilated. The carrot-top fell to his knees as everyone watched in horror. His body grew until it ripped out of his shirt and his skin was turning a horrible greenish color until the point that it didn't even appear to be skin anymore. A putrid smell filled the air as Kyo's scream changed into something one would only hear in a horror movie.

Everyone was deathly still for moments even after the transformation. At first, no one could decipher what had happened or who- what was standing before them.

Haruhi heard Hikaru whisper, "Monster..." and before anything else she heard the monster roar again- then he was running past her and the smell shocked all the systems in her body so badly that vomit arose from her stomach. She doubled over as she lost control and let the vomit out.

Kyo had crashed through the door and by the time Haruhi was able to look up again Tohru was standing at the doorway and Tamaki and the others were huddled over her. Still, she couldn't hear anything and the world seemed to be moving so slowly.

All her senses finally returned when Tohru turned around, her green eyes filled with tears, and said, "We have to get Kyo back!"

"Are you _crazy_?" Hikaru yelled back. "I'm not going after that...that _thing_!"

It was then that Haruhi noticed that Akito was no longer in the room. If she still hadn't have been in shock, she would've been relieved that he was gone.

"Come Haruhi, we're leaving," Tamaki said as he gently helped her back to her feet. Her legs were shaking so badly that he asked if she needed to be carried. She slowly shook her head.

"I have to go find Kyo," Tohru said as she slipped on her jacket. She was about to leave when suddenly she felt a hand wrap around her arm. She looked back and saw Kaoru- and somehow she was _sure _that it was Kaoru she was looking at.

"You can't go," he said quietly. "Not to find...him..."

"I have to," she replied as sternly as possible with her voice shaking.

"No Tohru," Kaoru's eyes were suddenly filled with tears despite his efforts to hold them back, "You can't."

Tohru looked at Kaoru, then everyone else. They all looked so afraid, even Kyouya and Takashi's eyes couldn't hide their faulty displays of courage. She walked back into the living room, nodding at Hatori and Shigure, and took a deep yet shaky breath.

"Everyone," she spoke up and the hosts all looked at her. "I know that you think because Kyo-kun transformed, that he's not really Kyo; that...that he's a horrible monster. But that isn't true! Kyo's still Kyo-kun no matter what his appearance. I know looks must matter to you all a lot, being in a host club and all, but looks- looks don't really matter."

Tears flowed down her cheeks and she paused to wipe them away. "And Kyo-kun needs all of us right now so that he can know that we're all his friends. We all...we all love Kyo-kun don't we?"

Silence filled the room, in which Tohru felt ready to collapse. No one had noticed before, but with the silence it was now extremely obvious that a thunder storm was happening outside. Haruhi tensed when she heard the thunder and Tamaki held her a bit closer.

"I understand what you're saying," Honey said finally. He looked up at Tohru and smiled, "I'll help you look for him!"

"I will too," Takashi said, instead of just saying "un" as he usually would. Tohru's eyes shone with a new found hope.

Haruhi gulped as the thunder boomed over and over again. But she pulled away from Tamaki a bit and said in an almost whisper, "I will too."

Everyone looked at her with shocked expressions.

"B-but Haruhi!" Tamaki stuttered "W-what about the rain?"

"The rain isn't important," Haruhi said. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"No Haruhi," Tamaki yelled and shook her shoulders. Haruhi shook him off and stared at him in his eyes.

"I didn't think you were _that _superficial Sempai." Haruhi said, "You help girls everyday, yet you don't seem to want to help Kyo, who really needs you right now."

Tamaki stared there in shock as Haruhi walked past him and went to stand next to Tohru. The other girl smiled at her and together with Honey and Takashi and Yuki, they went out the door.

"Wait up Tohru!" Kaoru called, but his brother grabbed his hand. "Hikaru, there's no time for this."

"I don't want to chase that monster Kaoru," Hikaru said.

"Weren't you listening to Tohru at all?" Kaoru asked. He shook his head and snatched away from Hikaru. "I'm sorry Hikaru...but this time...we won't be able to do everything together."

That said, he ran out the door in search of his friends.

"You know..." Shigure said. Hikaru, Tamaki and Kyouya looked at him, "You all _could _go after them."

* * *

It was dark, wet, cold, and loud as they made their way through the forest calling for Kyo. To say Haruhi was on the verge of giving up was an understatement. She could practically feel her sanity sliding away from her.

"You okay Haru-chan?" Honey asked. It was so dark that Haruhi could barely see the senior's face.

"I...I think so..." Haruhi said, despite the fact that the only thing she wanted to do was go hide somewhere. She bet that she and Kyo were going through pretty similar emotions. Suddenly she was hoisted into the air. She looked up at Takashi, who was now carrying her bridal style. As thunder boomed again she jumped and clutched his soaking shirt. She hadn't noticed before that he wasn't wearing a jacket.

The rain pelting down on her, the call of Kyo's name from Tohru and Kaoru and Yuki mixed into Haruhi as her breathing rate slowed.

'I have to help...' she thought desperately. 'But I have to conquer my fears to do that.'

She slowly eased herself out of Takashi's grasp and onto the floor. Honey held her hand and walked her through the thick woods as her tears mixed with the water of the rain.

* * *

Hikaru was running and he didn't know in which direction he was running in. He didn't even know where he was going or where he would end up. All he knew was that Kaoru could be in trouble. Whether he was running so quickly to check on Kaoru or whether he was hurt by what Kaoru had said didn't phase his mind. Only running towards where he could _feel _Kaoru mattered.

But the woods was thick and dark, causing him to trip every few feet and bump into what seemed like hundreds of trees.

"This is impossible!" Hikaru yelled when he landed on his stomach in the mud. He pounded his fists against the muddy surface of the ground. His clothes were wet and dirty from falling so many times. He didn't even want to imagine what his hair looked like.

'Why couldn't Kaoru just stay with me? Instead of running off with that damn Tohru...'

Hikaru's eyes widened in realization as lightening struck behind him. That dreamy look Kaoru always got in his eyes when he looked at Tohru, how he always seemed so happy around her...

'Kaoru's...in love?'

"What the- Ouch!"

"Ow!" Hikaru yelled. Someone's foot had tripped over his body and whoever it had been, was now on top of him.

"What the hell?" A familiar feminine voice asked the heavens as she rolled over and looked at Hikaru. "Hitachiin?"

"Uo?" Hikaru asked, surprised beyond all belief. "What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied. She looked the boy up and down then burst out laughing. "What the hell you been doing? Rolling in the mud?"

"I don't have time for this," Hikaru yelled and was thankful that it was so dark so that she couldn't see him blushing. He hurriedly stood then looked the blond up and down. "See ya around," he mumbled before taking off again. Uo stared after him- a slow smile making its way upon her features.

* * *

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called again. He sighed and stopped walking. Instead of getting better, the storm now seemed to be having some type of fit. He turned to his best friend. "You haven't been calling anyone. You haven't said anything for a real long time."

"No matter how much we yell there's a low chance that anyone can hear us over this storm," Kyouya yelled. Truthfully, he still was trying to comprehend what in the world had happened to Kyo. Kyouya was a practical person, and he didn't understand the Sohma curse at all. Even if they were cursed- then did all of them turn into monsters like that? Kyouya wanted answers that he would probably never have.

"Look! Over there," Tamaki yelled and pointed into the distance. Sure enough, they could make out the figures of a couple of people. "Haruhi!"

Haruhi looked up and saw Tamaki and Kyouya running towards them. She wasn't surprised that they had actually shown up. She knew that they couldn't have been _that _shallow.

"Glad you could make it," she shouted over the rush of the wind. Tohru and the others also smiled gratefully.

At first they all thought it was the wind- then they were sure that it wasn't. The sound that they all heard was more of a roar than anything. All at once the group ran to where the roar had come from, in hopes that they could bring Sohma Kyo back home.

When they finally got there, they saw Kyo on a fallen tree trunk staring into a puddle. Like them, he was panting from running so much. Haruhi accidentally stepped on a twig and Kyo looked in her direction. She stiffened and her breath caught in her throat. Kyo truly was a terrifying sight. But she slowly ventured out towards him, followed by Tohru and the others.

Kyo looked frantically from her to the others, then a low growl escaped him. Haruhi reached out to touch him- as if she were trying to see if he really was real or not. His eyes widened and before Haruhi could pull away, he hit her in her ribs, but the determined Haruhi only latched onto his arm.

Yuki, and the hosts that were there quickly sprang into action. They held Kyo by all his limbs. Kyo looked around at them and roared again before swinging his entire body around and crashing them into trees and flinging them onto the cold ground. Haruhi ended up smashed against a tree. Her vision blurred from having her head hit so hard. When she shook it off she could see Kyo nearly squeezing the life out of Tamaki's arm; the blond screamed out in pain.

"Kyo-kun, please stop and listen!" Tohru yelled.

Kyo looked at her and his eyes narrowed. For a second he looked as if he might come to his senses, then he was knocked down by a body that had lunged at him.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi and Kaoru yelled.

Kyo struggled against Hikaru, who had his arms wrapped around Kyo's waist tightly.

"Just listen!" Hikaru yelled, and Kyo froze.

"Kyo..." Haruhi said and finally stood on her feet again. "We just want you to calm down okay?"

"That's right Kyo-chan." Honey said with a nod. "We want to be your friends, if you let us. We don't care...about how you are now. It's okay with us!"

"He's right," Kyouya said, "Even if you are acting irrationally right now, we can all see that you're still you."

"Right! Right," Tamaki agreed, clutching his bruised arm. "Once a host, always a host."

"Forever," the twins finished in unison.

"So...just come back with us," Haruhi said. Kyo flinched when Hikaru let him go and Haruhi took his place. Tohru smiled when Haruhi wrapped her arms around Kyo, despite his appearance, despite everything that one would think he is. He slowly decreased in size until he was human again. Then he looked at Tohru, with those wonderfully red eyes, and smiled gently before hugging Haruhi back and transforming into the orange cat.

Shigure and Hatori came out of the shadows, smiling in relief.

The rain had stopped a long time ago.

* * *

It was days later that the host club was at the Sohma Main House. None of them had ever been there before, and none of them wished to be there. They had had to leave Kyo outside, since he wasn't allowed in the main house, which reminded Tamaki of his predicament with not being allowed in the main mansion of his family.

They were all on their knees before the head of the Sohma family, along with Tohru, Yuki, Shigure and Hatori. Akito, who had caused so much trouble, was standing serenely as if nothing had happened just a few days ago. He even had a relaxed smile as he let his smile white bird perch on his finger. They sat there until the little bird finally flew away, and Akito turned towards them.

"You're all pathetic," he said in a voice so gentle that it was scary. It would've been more of a comfort if he had been ranting and raving at them.

Hikaru had to hold his tongue. If anyone was pathetic it was Akito.

"And I won't ever let you into our world," Akito continued. He looked at Hatori then and said, "Erase their memories."

Hatori didn't move or flinch at all. He stared Akito straight in his cold eyes.

"I said erase their memories," Akito said, raising his voice. When Hatori still didn't move, Akito snatched at Haruhi's hair. Haruhi yelped and Shigure and Yuki grabbed Akito's arms. "Do it Hatori!"

Hatori slowly stood up and walked over to them. Tohru was shivering where she sat, along with the hosts, who still weren't quite sure what to do (other than somehow kill Akito right on the spot).

"I...I don't care if you erase my memories," Haruhi stated boldly. Everyone looked at her in surprise. She looked up at the astonished Akito and glared at him. "Even if my memories are erased, Tohru and the others will still be with me."

"She's right," Tamaki said and stood up. Akito let go of Haruhi's hair and pushed Yuki and Shigure away from him.

"I agree," Honey said and stood up also, followed by the agreeing Takashi, twins and Kyouya.

"You can erase all you want to Hatori-san," Tamaki stated with confidence that he really didn't feel, although he wanted to back Haruhi up on what she was saying.

"Do it now Hatori!" Akito yelled.

"Wait," Tohru said and ran up to Haruhi then hugged her. "I still want to be friends, okay?"

Haruhi nodded and Tohru went on to hug all of the others. When she got to Kaoru she smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek. Kaoru's face couldn't have gotten any redder.

"Thank you Kaoru-kun," she said. Kaoru nodded.

**A few months Later**

"Would you come on? Damn, you're slow," Uo said as she pulled Hikaru along.

"You're just going too fast," Hikaru complained. They were at the (commoners) mall again. It had only been a few weeks ago that Hikaru and Kaoru had met up with Uo, and that had been a complete coincidence. Hikaru and Kaoru had forgotten where they had met Uo, but that didn't stop her from dragging them off to places almost every weekend.

Kaoru and Haruhi were hanging out in a different part of the mall, drinking smoothies together and laughing like old friends do. Haruhi had made a quick trip to the bathroom when someone accidentally bumped into Kaoru. She fell onto her bottom and looked up at him with her green eyes, her long brunette hair flowing around her. She looked strangely familiar but at the same time, not familiar at all.

"You okay," Kaoru asked, extending his hand out to her.

When she saw him her eyes widened and she took his hand. He helped her to stand onto her feet. "Thanks..." she said.

"Do I...know you?" he asked.

"Um, maybe we met before...a long time ago. I'm Honda Tohru." Tohru replied.

"Tohru...that name does seem familiar." Kaoru said. "Well, I'm Hitachiin Kaoru."

"Hey Kaoru," Haruhi said. She had come out of the bathroom. "Oh, hey Tohru."

"Hello Haruhi-chan," Tohru greeted. Kaoru looked between the two girls.

"Wait- you know each other?"

"Yeah, Tohru and I are friends from awhile back," Haruhi replied. She winked at Tohru and Tohru giggled lightly.

"Oh...well then, I guess we can all hang out," Kaoru said with a signature grin. Tohru and Haruhi agreed and they started to walk the mall again. Soon, it was as if they had always been together.

Kyo, Yuki, Momiji and Haru looked around the corner at Tohru, shaking their heads and smiling at the same time. They didn't dare to come out of their hiding spots, but nothing was wrong with seeing Tohru happy with her friends and watching after everyone. After all...there was nothing wrong with starting anew.

"One day when the curse is broken we can be friends with everyone again. Right Haru?" Momiji asked.

"None of us never stopped being friends," Haru replied.

Kyo snorted and Yuki smiled softly. Yes...when the time was right...they all planned to make appearances in the hosts' lives again. Despite the jealously that had once surged through Kyo and Yuki's veins, they now realized that none of the host club members were a threat to their relationship with Tohru.

They even almost wished that they were still in debt to Kyouya. Then again- a shiver went down Kyo's spine- maybe not. The debt had been paid off by Shigure somehow after all.

Somehow, things seemed like it was meant to be that way. Tohru and Haruhi laughed. Kaoru blinked in confusion, then gave up and laughed too.

"We'll meet again someday," Haru whispered.

"Don't be so dramatic about it," Kyo scorned then rolled his eyes.

* * *

Tamaki and Kyouya watched as Haruhi and Kaoru walked around with the mystery girl.

"So...cute..." Tamaki mumbled.

"Hm," Kyouya muttered and adjusted his glasses. "Wasn't she a transfer student a while ago? Honda is her name if I've not mistaken."

"Oh! She never came to the host club," Tamaki said, pouting a bit. "She would've been such a cute customer."

Kyouya glanced at the girl as a slow smirk graced his face.

"Kyouya?"

"Yes?"

"Was there other transfer students?"

"I believe so..."

"Hmm..." Tamaki said. "We should've been friends."

"Indeed," Kyouya said with a nod. His stomach felt as if it were turning over on itself. 'I think we were...' he thought.

"I think so too!"

Tamaki jumped in surprise. "H-Honey-sempai? When did you get there?"

"We've been here, ne, Takashi?"

"Un," Takashi replied.

The senior peered across at Haruhi, Tohru and Kaoru then smiled widely but said nothing.

That's right, someday they would continue on being friends. 'Just not today...' Honey thought.

"Friendships are never-ending," he announced.

"Ah," Takashi agreed. Tamaki and Kyouya stared at their senior momentarily.

* * *

_Mom, today I was able to see Kaoru-kun, and I saw his brother, Hikaru-kun with Uo-chan. We had lots of fun together, Kaoru-kun, Haruhi-chan and I. It was as if nothing had changed, except Kaoru-kun doesn't remember much about me and Haruhi-chan knows that I'm not from her old school and she still doesn't know the Sohmas exist. I think she suspects something more. But that will change Mom, and then the Sohmas won't have to hide from our friends anymore either. I really believe that. I think that a friendship like this won't be left alone in the dust. I think I'll see Tamaki-san, Kyouya-san, Honey and Mori-sempai one day too. _

_I truly believe that this friendship is never-ending, don't you think? _

_Honda Tohru _

**Fin**

**A/N: Well, I do hope you enjoyed this last (and longest) chapter of Our Ouran Basket. I really enjoyed writing this fic. This took four months to complete! I hope this ending wasn't too weird because I wanted to mix the Fruits Basket (anime) ending but also make it my own. Then in the end, I had to really think about how to make it so that they could always be friends!**

**Thanks for sticking with me throughout this story everyone! **

**P. S Need another Ouran fic to read? Then catch up on my other story Lost But Found (it's not a x-over though). **

**Love you all,**

**Neko-chan**


End file.
